Sowizdrzał
by uCharlie
Summary: [ZAKOŃCZONE] Rok po sprawie z Voldemortem George mieszka samotnie w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów, trzyma sowę w uwięzi i niechętnie przyjmuje gości, a każda z tych rzeczy niesie ze sobą pewne konsekwencje.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfik jest skończony (uczę się na błędach), następne części muszą tylko przejść betę, więc można czytać bez obaw.

Rozdział: 1/3  
Pairing: George Weasley/Harry Potter, George Weasley/Lee Jordan, Harry Potter/Inni (implied)  
Inne osoby dramatu: Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley (mentioned), na trzecim planie reszta rodziny George'a  
Kanon: zgadza się, bez epilogu  
Rating: NC-17  
Beta: Albus  
Korekta wstępna: Kakashi Pitt  
Ostrzeżenia: angst  
Uwagi: może to jest fanfik, może to jest esej

Rok po sprawie z Voldemortem George mieszka samotnie w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów, trzyma sowę w uwięzi i niechętnie przyjmuje gości, a każda z tych rzeczy niesie ze sobą pewne konsekwencje.

 **SOWIZDRZAŁ**

 **I.**

– Zjadaj, głupi ptaku – warknął George, wsuwając pomiędzy pręty klatki kolejny podłużny kawałek marchewki. – No, dalej. Jedz – zachęcił, machając marchewką przed oczami puchacza, ale ten odwrócił głowę w bok bez zainteresowania i zaczął przeczesywać piórka. – Jak nie zjesz tych pysznych warzywek, to nie dam ci ani kawałka myszołowa i zdechniesz z głodu w drodze powrotnej – zagroził, ale nie dało to pożądanego efektu.

Sowa zmierzyła go spojrzeniem – jak mu się wydawało z pewną wyższością – i powróciła do czyszczenia upierzenia. George z trudem wcisnął końce palców między druty. Podsunął marchewkę bliżej dzioba ptaka i zamajtał nią energicznie jeszcze raz, nie wzbudzając żadnego odzewu.

– Dobra – westchnął zirytowany i poddał się ostatecznie. – Niech ci będzie. Przyniosę ci jakieś mięso.

Tak naprawdę szafka na zapasy świeciła pustkami. Zostało mu jeszcze tylko trochę zeschniętych warzyw, nadpleśniały kawałek sera i pełno konfitur z róży, które matka w asyście Ginny wyrabiała z szalonym zacięciem przez całe lato. On sam nie był jednak nigdy koneserem tego przysmaku – i ostatecznie stracił na to szansę po skonsumowaniu zawartości czwartego słoika z rzędu, co przypłacił dość nieprzyjemnymi sensacjami żołądkowymi i wieczorem spędzonym na szorowaniu umywalki.

Nie sądził, by próba nakarmienia sowy konfiturą na wiele się zdała. Przypuszczał, że jedynym sposobem zmuszenia jej do jedzenia, będzie oddanie jej ostatniego befsztyku, który planował zjeść na jutrzejszy obiad. Chyba że zdecydowałby się zaserwować sowie jednego z puszków pigmejskich. Była to nęcąca perspektywa, bo małe, wiecznie piszczące bubki zaczynały porządnie działać mu na nerwy. Wiedział jednak, że większości członków jego wrażliwej rodziny podobny czyn wydałby się barbarzyństwem, a skoro mieli się tu pojawić na herbatce, postanowił na razie powstrzymać się z decyzją, czy częstować ptaka własnym pożywieniem, czy może jednak rzucić mu na pożarcie puszka.

Wrzucił do klatki resztę słupków marchewki, na wypadek gdyby sowa zmieniła jednak zdanie, i ruszył do kuchni przygotowywać wspomnianą herbatę. Zbiegł po totalnie zmurszałych schodach, które od dawna groziły zawaleniem i trzeszczały niepokojąco pod jego stopami. W przedpokoju rzucił okiem na zegar ścienny. Zbliżała się jedenasta, co znaczyło, że rodzina lada chwila zwali mu się na głowę, a on nie tylko nie zaczął gotować wody, ale nadal nie umył naczyń z wczoraj, więc nie miał nawet czystych kubków, żeby gdzieś tę wodę nalać.

Wszystko przez głupią sowę, na monologowanie do której stracił ostatnie pół godziny. Nie żeby to go nadmiernie martwiło. Nie zależało mu na wydaniu przyjęcia stulecia. Nie uwielbiał przesadnie spotkań rodzinnych, a już zwłaszcza nie lubił, kiedy miały się one odbywać w jego mieszkaniu. Szczerze mówiąc miał nadzieję, że wszyscy szybko się ulotnią, zniechęceni skromnym poczęstunkiem, jaki im szykował – złożonym li tylko z herbaty oraz odrobiny skisłego mleka. Wolał jednak przygotować wszystko zawczasu, tak aby goście zasiedli do stołu jak najszybciej i równie szybko się od niego podnieśli.

Wizja konwersacji przy gotującej się leniwie wodzie szczerze go przerażała. Nie mając ochoty na takie przedłużenie wizyty, pośpiesznie rzucił na czajnik zaklęcie podgrzewające, podkasał rękawy i zabrał się za zmywanie garów. Wyczyścił pobieżnie wszystkie osiem kubków, z których pił wczoraj kolejno: dwie kawy, kolejkę lub dwie (lub trzy) whisky oraz całe hektolitry przesłodzonej herbaty.

Zeskrobał zeschnięte gluty z paru talerzy i nalał płynu do przypalonej patelni, stwierdzając, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli póki co zostawi ją w spokoju. Zebrał dłonią wszystkie fusy, który zdążyły wymieszać się z resztkami jajecznicy w nieprzyjemną w konsystencji papkę i wywalił je do kosza. Na końcu przetarł zlew gąbką i podłożył dłonie pod strumień czystej wody – akurat na czas, bo właśnie zagwizdał czajnik.

George zakręcił kran i spojrzał na zlew raz jeszcze. Nie lśnił czystością, ale nie było źle.

Machnął różdżką w stronę czajnika, który ucichł momentalnie, ale w tej samej chwili rozdzwonił się dzwonek do drzwi.

– Jasne – mruknął George, wrzucając parę ciemnych, skręconych listków do pierwszego kubka z brzegu.

Westchnął i poszedł otwierać, po drodze wycierając o spodnie wilgotne palce, do których poprzyczepiało się trochę herbacianego pyłu. Dzwonek zadzwonił nagląco raz jeszcze .

– Już! – zawołał nieco zirytowany, poprawiając włosy i obciągając sweter. Przywdział go celowo, żeby sprawić przyjemność matce, chociaż pił go pod pachami i drapał nieznośnie w szyję. Wiedział jednak, że ze względu na odrażającą kombinację kolorów i cudaczny fason wygląda w nim dość komicznie – na tyle, by zaistniała spora szansa, że nikt nie zauważy, że tak naprawdę nie jest mu szczególnie do śmiechu.

Przejrzał się w zawieszonym w przedpokoju lustrze. Nigdy nie miał zbytnio rozwiniętego poczucia estetyki, ale należało naprawdę być ślepym lub przynajmniej niedowidzącym, żeby wydziergać turkusowy sweter dla rudej osoby o tak jasnej karnacji. Cóż, nie nazwałby swojej matki arbitrem elegancji. W przeciwnym razie jej ulubioną wokalistką nie byłaby Celestyna Werback, a obejścia Nory nie zdobiłyby – zamiast rabatek z bratkami – stare kalosze i zardzewiałe grabie. Zaś torsu George'a zielone „G", nie pasujące ani do reszty swetra, ani do jego włosów ani w ogóle do niczego.

Uniósł jasną brew z powątpiewaniem. Wyglądał jak upstrzony piegami topielec albo omdlały pracownik cyrku. Uwypuklone błękitem sińce pod oczami i blade usta – i tak kontrastujące już z bijącym po oczach pomarańczem rozczochranej fryzury – wpasowywały się idealnie w tę groteskową stylistykę.

– Idę już, idę! – wrzasnął opryskliwie, kiedy dzwonek odezwał się po raz trzeci. Odwrócił wzrok od lustra i naprędce rozczesał paznokciami skudlone włosy. – Co jest, nie pali się chyba? Chyba że wam się tak pali do mojej herbaty? Jeżeli tak, to nie ma do… – Pociągnął za klamkę – …czego. Och…

Spodziewał się zobaczyć za drzwiami połowę swojej rodziny stłoczoną na jednym stopniu, ale stała tam tylko jedna osoba nie spokrewniona z nim ani trochę. W każdym razie formalnie, bo w praktyce oczywiście uznawał go za coś w rodzaju kuzyna, o którym co prawda nie wie się zbyt wiele, ale nie wypada zapomnieć o nim w święta.

– Harry…? – zdziwił się.

– Cześć – przywitał się Harry z pewnym zakłopotaniem, rozejrzawszy się uprzednio na boki. – Ja… eee… – Zajrzał do przedpokoju ponad ramieniem George'a. – Umówiłem się tu z Ginny.

Oczywiście, skoro Weasleyowie planowali spotkanie rodzinne, nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że postanowili wziąć ze sobą Harry'ego. Wszak od wielu lat spędzał z nimi czas wolny kiedy się tylko dało, jeżeli nastąpiło to za zgodą Dumbledore'a, a czasem nawet bez niej, w czym George – i Fred – mieli zresztą swój udział.

Sęk w tym, że George nie widział Harry'ego od dłuższego czasu. Na początku, pochłonięty roztrząsaniem własnym spraw – czy może raczej ich braku – w ogóle nie zauważył jego nieobecności na poniedziałkowych obiadach w Norze. W pewnym momencie dotarł do niego ten ubytek w składzie przy stole, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, by zastanawiał się dogłębnie nad jego przyczynami. W końcu, przy deserze złożonym z soku dyniowego i babeczek czekoladowych, wyszło na jaw, że Ginny zerwała z Harrym. Indagowana przez matkę o powód zacięła się natomiast zupełnie. W końcu, po serii oburzeń i żalów, a nawet nagabywań, żeby zmieniła jednak zdanie, warknęła, że stało się tak z przyczyn całkowicie niezależnych od niej, oraz by uszanować ich prywatność i przestać wściubiać wścibskie nosy w nieswoje sprawy. Zażądała spokoju i oświadczyła, że nie należy winić Harry'ego, co odniosło jednak odwrotny skutek i spowodowało nagłą zmianę frontu części rodziny na czele z matką i wkurzonym Ronem.

Harry stał się persona non grata i słuch o nim zaginął na dobry miesiąc, dopóki rozdrażniona atmosferą Ginny nie wymogła na nim, by pojawił się w Norze i sam się wytłumaczył. Wydarzyło się to akurat w ten poniedziałek, kiedy pogrążony w ponurym nastroju George, zamiast pójść na obiad, postanowił zaszyć się na kanapie i wyjeść połowę rezerwy konfitury różanej. Przegapił więc niestety krótkie i bełkotliwe – jeżeli wierzyć słowom Charliego – przemówienie Harry'ego na temat nowo odkrytej fascynacji atrakcjami zgoła innymi niż dziewczęce uroki. A szkoda, bo akurat bycie świadkiem tego wymuszonego coming–outu mogłoby być ciekawe. W każdym razie ciekawsze niż zwijanie się z bólu i trzymanie za brzuch na przemian z obserwowaniem sufitu.

W każdym razie Harry powrócił w łaski rodziny, chociaż George podejrzewał, że matka zrzuciła jego homoseksualność na karb wojennej traumy i miała nadzieję, że pod wpływem traktowania chłopaka delikatnie niczym rzadki okaz rośliny szklarniowej przypadłość jednak mu przejdzie. Warunki cieplarniane, jakie nad nim roztoczono, chyba jednak niezbyt przypadły Harry'emu do gustu, bo w Norze stał się rzadszym gościem niż niegdyś.

Teraz, zapewne właśnie z powodu upływu czasu, wydał się George'owi wyższy, dojrzalszy i jeszcze jakby zgnębiony czy przybity.

– Jeszcze jej nie ma – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, mierząc wzrokiem fryzurę Harry'ego, która pozostała tak samo nieporządna, jak pamiętał. – Właściwie nikogo jeszcze nie ma, ale…

– Hm – mruknął chłopak. – Przepraszam. Zdawało mi się, że powiedzieli o jedenastej…

– Bo tak miało być – zaśmiał się George. – Znasz ich przecież, przyjdą pół godziny za późno i narobią rabanu, że napoje im wystygły. Nie mówili nic o tobie – rzekł. – Jakbym wiedział, nie ubierałbym się tak idiotycznie – usprawiedliwił się, robiąc krzywą minę i rzucając znaczące spojrzenie w dół, na oblekający jego tułów kompromitujący sweter.

Harry powiódł wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Ja też nie wystroiłem się w białą koszulę na twoją cześć – powiedział, rozpinając jeden z guzików swojej kurtki i uchylając połę, pod którą ukazał się fragment krwistoczerwonego „H" wyszytego na brązowym tle. – Wybacz.

George parsknął.

– Twój przynajmniej pasuje ci do karnacji – spostrzegł i wyszczerzył się szelmowsko. – Chcesz się przypodobać mojej matce?

– Zdaje się, że masz tę samą strategię – zauważył Harry i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Ale ty masz lepszy powód, zdaje się – odparł George, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Dość wyraźny rumieniec, który odciął się ciemniejszym odcieniem na policzkach Harry'ego uświadomił mu, że nie była to zbyt taktowna uwaga. – Dobra, wchodź – zaproponował pośpiesznie, otwierając szerzej drzwi i robiąc zapraszający gest ręką. – Nie chcę cię dłużej trzymać w progu.

– Dzięki, ale skoro jeszcze nie przyszli, to może i ja przyjdę później… – odparł Harry, a jego uśmiech przygasł. – Nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać, a wygląda na to, że Ginny mnie nie zapowiedziała…

George'owi zrobiło się głupio, że chłopak zwraca się do niego tak konwencjonalnie, jakby łączyły ich stosunki dalekie nie tylko od braterstwa czy przyjaźni ale nawet zwykłego koleżeństwa. Odpowiedzialność za tę nagłą zmianę tonu na bardziej oficjalny przypisał swojemu nieszczęsnemu przytykowi i postanowił jednak traktować Harry'ego nieco bardziej dyplomatycznie niż swoich braci. Nieco.

– Jasne – prychnął. – Myślę, że następnym razem powinieneś zostawić bilecik wizytowy. A teraz przestań się krygować i właź.

– Hm – mruknął Harry. – No, skoro tak mówisz – rzekł, przestępując z nogi na nogę, lecz nadal nie ruszając się z miejsca.

George wywrócił oczami i już podniósł dłoń, by wciągnąć go do środka za rękaw, gdy rozległo się głośne pyknięcie, a potem jeszcze głośniejszy trzask i koło chłopaka pojawiła się Ginny, prawie strącając go ze schodów.

– Oj, przepraszam – powiedziała zdawkowo, łapiąc za łokieć Harry'ego, który zachwiał się na krawędzi stopnia, a następnie popychając chłopaka przed siebie. – Dlaczego nie wchodzisz? Hej, George.

– Cześć – odparł George, robiąc im miejsce. – Gdzie reszta? – spytał, wyglądając ponownie na zewnątrz, ale poza paroma przechodniami nikogo nie dostrzegł, więc zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się w stronę siostry i Harry'ego.

– Powinni zaraz być. – Ginny odwinęła chustę z szyi. – Zostawiłam rodziców w „Magicznych Artykułach Spożywczych". Chyba podejrzewają, że zamierzasz nas głodzić, bo wykupują cały asortyment.

– Eghm – chrząknął George wymijająco, obserwując rozpinające guziki palce Harry'ego. – Taaak – powiedział, odbierając od niego kurtkę, podczas gdy Ginny wciąż szarpała się z suwakiem własnej.

– Mógłbyś mi pomóc? – zwróciła się do przyjaciela, wskazując brodą w stronę opornego suwaka.

– Jasne – zgodził się Harry. Pochylił się i ze skupioną miną zaczął manewrować przy zamku.

George rzucił kurtkę na stertę własnych płaszczy. Zauważył, że – podobnie jak jego własny – sweter Harry'ego także ma dziwny krój. Wydawał się za szeroki w pasie a za wąski w ramionach i Harry wyglądał w nim trochę śmiesznie – jak w niedopasowanym ubraniu po obdarzonym solidnym piwnym brzuszkiem wujku – ale jednocześnie swojsko, bo ubrania leżały tak na nim zawsze, odkąd George pamiętał.

– Pomóc ci? – zaoferował, widząc, że Harry bezskutecznie targa za suwak z coraz bardziej zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy, ale w tym samym momencie chłopakowi udało się wreszcie odblokować coś w mechanizmie. Jednocześnie ponownie zadźwięczał dzwonek. George wykrzywił się na ostry dźwięk, który nie ustępował, jakby ktoś położył się na przycisku. – To rozgośćcie się – zawołał przez ramię i rozdrażniony otworzył drzwi.

Tym razem za progiem faktycznie znajdowała się połowa jego rodziny. George stanął nos w nos z Charliem, który naciskał ramieniem na dzwonek i niezrażony okropnym hałasem wykrzykiwał coś ponad głowami rodziców do znajdującego się na stopniu niżej Billa. Taszczący zakupy Ron z cierpiętniczą miną opierał się o balustradę. U jego stóp stało kilka mniejszych siatek.

– Cześć, mały. – Charlie urwał wpół zdania i wyszczerzył się do George'a. – Jak szybko! – gwizdnął ze scenicznym podziwem. – Gratulacje. Powiedz, jak to się stało, że nie kazałeś nam czekać zwyczajowy kwadrans?

– Bardzo zabawne – warknął George, niedelikatnie szturchając brata w bark i tym samym zmuszając go do zaprzestania idiotycznego dzwonienia. – Przestań się wygłupiać, jeżeli nie chcesz być odpowiedzialny za moją całkowitą głuchotę.

Wypowiedź była wymierzona na zwykłą, pyskatą odzywkę i nie miała nieść ze sobą głębszej treści, ale George i tak pożałował jej już w następnej chwili, gdy matka zbladła i wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk.

– Gorzej słyszysz? – spytał ojciec, kładąc jej uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.

– Nie – zaprzeczył pośpiesznie, tęskniąc za czasami, kiedy nie musiał drobiazgowo rozważać każdego zdania, by kogoś nie urazić, nie zaniepokoić albo nie wywołać przykrych wspomnień. A w każdym razie, kiedy nie przychodziło mu do głowy, by trapić się podobnymi konsekwencjami. – Słyszę wspaniale. Lepiej niż bym chciał. Ghule w piwnicy doprowadzają mnie do szału.

W rzeczywistości klątwa, która oderwała mu ucho, uszkodziła także słuch i co jakiś czas odnosił wrażenie, że słyszy gorzej niż jeszcze niedawno, ale nie miał zamiaru z nikim dzielić się zaniepokojeniem. Ani nawet go odczuwać.

– Myślę, że głuchota mu nie grozi, mamo – powiedział Charlie z przekonaniem, poklepując matkę po ramieniu. – Co innego głupota. No, ale na to nic już chyba nie zaradzimy… – westchnął, marszcząc litościwie brwi.

George już szykował się do riposty, kiedy przed rodziców przepchał się zniecierpliwiony Ron.

– Aha, tak – powiedział. – Miło się tu stoi, ale pogadacie sobie w środka, dobra? Zabierz to ode mnie – sapnął i wcisnął mu reklamówki w ręce, po czym wsunął się do przedpokoju. Reszta podążyła za nim, od progu witając się z czekającymi na nich Ginny i Harrym.

Na myśl o tym, ile ta wizyta jeszcze potrwa, George poczuł przypływ zniecierpliwienia. Na dodatek matka zmierzyła go pełnym współczucia spojrzeniem. Tego George bardzo nie lubił, ale zacisnął szczęki i pozwolił pocałować się w policzek, a także objąć ciasno. Poklepał sztywno bark matki, co sprawiło mu pewną trudność ze względu na przeraźliwie ciężkie siatki, które trzymał.

– Dobrze, dobrze – zaśmiał się Charlie, czochrając go przyjacielsko po głowie. Zakleszczony między ramionami matki George nie był w najlepszej pozycji, żeby się uchylić, więc tylko zmierzył brata odpychającym spojrzeniem. – Dość już tych czułości. Daj, pomogę ci z tymi tobołami.

– Dzięki, obejdzie się. – Zbył go, wyswobodziwszy się z objęć matki i zacisnął palce na boleśnie wrzynających mu się w skórę uchwytach.

Charlie wzruszył ramionami i razem z matką ruszyli w ślamazarnym tempie w stronę kuchni, a George natychmiast wyciągnął część zakupów w stronę Harry'ego, który nadal stał w przedpokoju, z kurtką Ginny przerzuconą przez ramię.

– Masz – szepnął konfidencjonalnie, potrząsając reklamówką. Harry zrobił nieco zdziwioną minę, ale przyjął naręcze zakupów. – Walnij gdzieś te ciuchy i zanieś to do kuchni, bo odpadną mi ręce.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, George podążył za gośćmi.

Na miejscu niechętnie pozwolił Billowi wypakować zakupy na blat i rozłożyć na stole po talerzu dla każdego. Sam usadził rodzinę na krzesłach i zrobił każdemu po kubku herbaty.

– Dla mnie kawy – zażądał Ron, rozkładając się na swoim miejscu między Charliem a Harrym i przeciągnął się z ziewnięciem.

– Dostaniesz, jak sobie wyczarujesz, bo ja nie mam – odparł George, stawiając przed nim parujący kubek. – Ewentualnie mogę zaoferować ci wodę.

– Wodę? Wielkie dzięki. Uwielbiam te wizyty u ciebie – prychnął. – Następnym razem, jak Hermiona postanowi przez tydzień oczyszczać organizm z toksyn, wyślę ją tutaj.

– Kupiliśmy kawę – wtrąciła matka, wskazując na piętrzące się na blacie produkty.

– A, tak – dodał Bill. – Gdzieś mi mignęła. Zdaje się, że wrzuciłem ci ją do tej szuflady pod zlewem.

– To jest szuflada na sztućce – powiedział George, podchodząc do kredensu i pociągając za mosiężny uchwyt.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Bill. – To ciekawe, bo znalazłem tam tylko opakowanie soli i jakieś suszone świństwo…

– Właśnie, Ron – zwróciła się Ginny do brata. – Czemu nie zabrałeś Hermiony ze sobą?

George zajrzał głębiej do szuflady i odkrył, że obok nieotwartego pudełka soli znajduje się tam rozdarta saszetka karmy dla pufków, w poszukiwaniu której przegrzebał połowę asortymentu Dowcipów. Wyciągnął ją i położył na blacie, postanawiając póki co nie skazywać jednak puszków na śmierć głodową.

– Hermiona się uczy – powiedział Ron niechętnym tonem. – Zaczyna PUPKę* z magomedycyny…

– Dobra, Ron, z ilu łyżeczek ta kawa? – spytał George.

– Własny brat… Myślałby kto, że powinieneś wiedzieć…

– Decyduj się, bo za chwilę skończy mi się dzień dobroci dla zwierząt i będziesz musiał sobie sam zaparzyć.

– W takim razie dwie – odpuścił Ron. – Kopiate. I dwie łyżeczki cukru.

– Świetnie. – George nasypał kawę do kubka. – Ktoś jeszcze? Mamo? – rzucił okiem na matkę, obserwującą go znad stołu ze ściągniętymi brwiami i znowu tym niepokojem w oczach, który sprawiał, że George zaczynał odczuwać irracjonalne poczucie winy.

Było to związane z paroma czynnikami. Przede wszystkim z tym, że to właśnie przez zmiany w osobowości matki po bitwie o Hogwart – i śmierci Freda – George unikał kontaktów z rodziną. Starał się działać w taki sposób, by nikt tego nie spostrzegł, ale wymyślanie coraz to nowych wymówek wymagało od niego coraz większych wygibasów intelektualnych, a na te chwilami po prostu nie miał już siły. Nora na dobre przestała mu się kojarzyć z przystanią, do której w razie czego zawsze można powrócić, by zagrzać się w ogniu zjadliwych komentarzy i nieustannego strofowania. Kiedy był nastolatkiem, na pewno nie spodziewał się, że pewnego dnia dojdzie do wniosku, że chętnie zamieniłby nowe – cichsze i zdecydowanie mniej natarczywe – wcielenie matki na to stare, co prawda zrzędliwe, ale zwyczajne.

W domu mieszkało dużo mniej osób niż niegdyś – Percy wyprowadził się ostatecznie, zaś Fleur i Bill mieszkali poza miastem. Chociaż w mieszkaniu pozostali Ginny i Ron – który ściągnął tam Hermionę – atmosfera Nory zmieniła się jeżeli nie zauważalnie, to z pewnością wyczuwalnie i każdy, kto pobył tam dłużej niż tylko podczas popołudniowej herbaty, wychwytywał różnicę.

Jednocześnie George zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z faktu, że sam nie przyczynia się do przywrócenia dawnego klimatu. Zdecydowanie nie był obecnie uosobieniem dowcipu i to także wzbudzało w nim dziwny – graniczący z wyrzutami sumienia – niesmak do samego siebie, jakby to, że chociaż on zdołałby zachować pogodę ducha, mogło cokolwiek zmienić. Być może uchroniłoby go to przed byciem adresatem tych zaniepokojonych spojrzeń, ale to wszystko.

Co i tak znacznie ułatwiłoby mu życie.

– Czy ty o siebie dbasz? – zapytała matka, ignorując jego pytanie, więc zakręcił puszkę z kawą. – Jesz obiady?

George z trudem powstrzymał się od zgrzytnięcia zębami. Zamiast tego westchnął głęboko.

– Tak, mamo. Jem, piję i ponoszę tego konsekwencje, jeżeli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Nie będę wdawał się w szczegóły. W każdym razie wszystko OK. Nie musisz się martwić.

– Schudłeś – wypomniała. – Mówiłam ci, żebyś częściej przychodził do nas na kolację…

– Daj spokój, mamo – zaśmiał się Charlie. – Nie rób z niego inwalidy. Daje sobie radę.

– Jasne – wsparł go Bill, klepiąc George'a po ramieniu z taką siłą, że chłopak syknął z bólu. – Poza tym popatrz na te kości policzkowe! – zachwycił się, mrużąc oczy jak znawca sztuki i szczypiąc go w skórę na wysokości żuchwy. – Zaczynają wyglądać arystokratycznie. Niedługo będziemy mieli szlachcica w rodzinie.

George parsknął i popchnął go lekko w stronę krzesła.

– Lepiej siadaj i pij – powiedział, stawiając przed nim kubek herbaty, a drugi – z kawą – podsuwając w stronę Rona.

– Ja też się załapię na kawę? – spytał Charlie, uśmiechając się do George'a przyjaźnie.

– Mhm. Skoro musisz – zgodził się niezbyt entuzjastycznie i wrócił do kredensu, żeby przygotować napój.

– Ale pamiętasz, żeby ubierać się ciepło? – indagowała dalej matka. – Jest przedwiośnie, trzeba pamiętać o ciepłych skarpetkach…

– CIASTKA! – zawołał George z fałszywym zapałem, rozpaczliwie pragnąc urwać temat. Pośpiesznie wyszarpał ze stery zakupów, których Bill nie zdążył jeszcze poukładać w szafkach, pogięte pudełko dyniowych pasztecików. Ginny posłała mu spojrzenie spode łba. – To znaczy paszteciki. Tak, wszyscy powinniście spróbować – rzekł. – Uwielbiasz je, nie, Ginny?

Nie od dziś miał nieprzyjemne poczucie, że matka przelewa na niego rodzicielską troskę w trójnasób – jakby chciała nie tylko wynagrodzić mu całe gderanie i utyskiwanie, którymi raczyła go hojnie, gdy dorastał, ale także, jakby uważała, że utrzymanie go w doskonałej formie wynagrodzi jej jakoś stratę drugiego bliźniaka.

Pośpiesznie zalał kawę dla Charliego i rozerwał opakowanie. Unikając spojrzeń gości podrzucił każdemu na talerz po kilka pasztecików, by tym samym zatkać rodzinie usta przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

– Masz – mruknął, stawiając parujący kubek przed bratem tak gwałtownie, że trochę wody chlapnęło mu na rękę.

Charlie poderwał dłoń do góry i wsadził sobie kciuk do ust, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

– Jedzcie – zachęcił George, w końcu także zajmując miejsce przy stole, między siostrą a Billem.

Wszyscy posłusznie zaczęli obgryzać paszteciki. Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, po czym Ginny zaczęła opowiadać Harry'emu, który najwidoczniej jeszcze o tym nie słyszał, o nowym pomyśle Billa na biznes.

Prawdę mówiąc George też dopiero się o tym dowiadywał.

– A co z Gringottem? – spytał.

Bill skrzywił się.

– Za mało płacą. A Fleur wciąż jest na umowie na zlecenie i musi dorabiać w weekendy w Narbonne. Teleportacja dwa razy w tygodniu nie jest zbyt zdrowa. Musimy wymyślić coś innego. Jeżeli chcemy, no wiesz… – Bill zrobił niekreślony gest ręką i wziął sobie kolejnego pasztecika. – Założyć rodzinę.

– Ach. No tak – odparł George i odchrząknął. Plany odnośnie kolejnego etapu w związku brata i szwagierki także były dla niego nowością. Z jakiegoś powodu ta wiadomość go nie ucieszyła. Przeciwnie, poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Nie potrafił zidentyfikować uczucia, ale nie mogła być to zazdrość, bo przecież on ze względów oczywistych nie planował zakładać rodziny. – Ale dlaczego hodowla niuchaczy?

– Kryzys. – Bill wzruszył ramionami. – Ludzie szukają różnych sposobów wzbogacenia się, chcą bawić się w szukanie skarbów, więc jest pobyt na takich milusińskich.

– Gorączka złota – zaśmiał się Charlie, skończywszy przeżuwać swój pasztecik. – Myślę, że powinniście spróbować w Rumunii. Nie ma pracy, a ludzie pozbyli się swoich oszczędności. Wspaniały czas na podobną inwestycję.

– Hm. Przemyślę.

– Czy to nie nabijanie ludzi w bambuko? – zapytał George, patrząc na Charliego.

– Nie, dlaczego? – Charlie zmarszczył nos i zaczął bawić się kosmykiem potwornie skudlonych włosów, który wymknął się z niestarannie związanego kucyka. – Przecież niuchacze naprawdę znajdują błyskotki, więc może komuś faktycznie się poszczęści?

– O ile nie poznajdują tylko złota leprokonusów – stwierdził Ron kwaśno.

– W gruncie rzeczy to całkiem do rzeczy pomysł – odezwał się w tym samym momencie ojciec, chuchając w swoją herbatę. – Bill, powinieneś się nad tym zastanowić.

– Ale Rumunia jest tak daleko, Arturze! – wtrąciła matka. – Ledwo, co wrócił Charlie, a ty już chcesz wysyłać tam Billa?

– Przecież to tylko tymczasowe. Mogliby wrócić, jakby się już odkuli, prawda? – zauważył Charlie.

– Widzisz, Molly?

– Jestem pewien, że w rok zwrócą się wam inwestycje, a przez dwa, trzy moglibyście sporo odłożyć…

– Taaa – rzekł George sceptycznie, zanim Bill zdążył odpowiedzieć. – A od kiedy właściwie stałeś się takim konsultacyjnym guru?

Uchwycił kątem oka zaskoczone spojrzenie Billa, ale Charlie nie wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

– Od nikiedy. Po prostu mam analityczny umysł, więc to wykorzystuję.

– Rozumiem. W takim razie, Bill – George odwrócił się w stronę brata – myślę, że jesteś skazany na sukces. Skoro nasz wspaniały analityk tak prognozuje…

Bill, który miał usta napakowane pasztecikami, wydał z siebie chrząkliwy odgłos. Charlie zaśmiał się.

– Wyczuwam ironię.

– Nie może być! – George zachłysnął się sztucznie.

– Co cię ugryzło? – spytała Ginny zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Czyżbyś miał lepsze pomysły? Może powiesz nam, co z twoim biznesem?

Od razu zapragnął cofnąć kilka ostatnich wypowiedzi, ponieważ nie miał ochoty rozprawiać o Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów, ale mleko się rozlało, więc odpowiedział ponuro, wiedząc, że i tak nie uda mu się nikogo wprowadzić w błąd:

– Wspaniale. Zupełnie fantastycznie.

– Co za entuzjazm – mruknęła Ginny. George posłał jej nieżyczliwe spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że to powstrzyma ją przed kontynuowaniem tematu.

– Zamierasz kogoś zatrudnić? – zapytał Harry ciekawie.

George lubił Harry'ego, ale byłby naprawdę wdzięczny, jeżeli ten nie podchwytywałby konwersacji akurat w odniesieniu do tej kwestii.

– Taaak – przyznał jednak, postukując palcami o stół. – Tak, kiedyś. Niedługo.

– Szkoda, że Lee musiał się wyprowadzić – westchnęła matka. – Był takim miłym ekspedientem.

– Żadna strata – prychnął George, rejestrując mimowolnie, że Charlie patrzy na niego w nieco bardziej zatroskany sposób niż jeszcze przed chwilą. – Tylko pałętał się pod nogami i cały czas mylił ingrediencje. Traciłem krocie na zwrotach eliksirów miłosnych.

– Za to klientek chyba ci przybywało. Może nie chciał, żeby wypróbowywały te napoje na nim. – Ron zachichotał. – Kompletnie szalały na jego punkcie.

– Taaak. Na tym można się dorobić tylko w zamtuzach, więc tym razem wezmę kogoś o gorszej aparycji, za to większych kompetencjach – stwierdził George stanowczo. – Harry, pasztecika? – zapytał, zmieniając temat i podsunął w stronę kolegi swój talerz.

– Ja chętnie wezmę – ubiegł Harry'ego Ron. – Ale fakt, szkoda, że dostał tę fuchę akurat w Australii. Przynajmniej jak tu mieszkał było czysto… – Westchnął i powiódł spojrzeniem po porozwalanych na półkach przedmiotach i pokrywającym je kurzu. – Au! – syknął znienacka i zwrócił się do Charliego urażonym tonem: – Czemu mnie kopiesz? To chyba żadna tajemnica, że George jest potwornym syfiarzem?

– No, już bez przesady. – Charlie uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Śpię w twoim starym pokoju, więc wiem, jaki kram ty trzymasz pod łóżkiem.

Ron zakaszlał, spiorunował go spojrzeniem, po czym wepchnął sobie pasztecik do ust i nie powiedział nic więcej.

– Ale poważnie, George – powiedziała Ginny, z zastanowieniem rozglądając się dookoła. – Doprowadzasz to mieszkanie do ruiny – stwierdziła. – Potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy? Możemy ci to odmalować albo coś.

George poczuł – dość nieuzasadniony – przypływ złości. Nigdy nie przepadał za przyjmowaniem pomocy od innych, a od pewnego czasu na podobne propozycje reagował wręcz alergicznie i pierwszym odruchem było posłanie siostry do diabła.

– Dzięki, ale rąk mi nie pourywało – odparł.

– To czemu ich nie wykorzystasz?

George prychnął.

– Skoro tak ci śpieszno do porządków, to czemu nie zabierzesz się do nich w Norze? – odgryzł się. – Chyba też nie jest wzorem ładu?

Oczywiście nie powinien tego mówić przy rodzicach, ale nagabywanie Ginny było męczące i uznał to za najskuteczniejszą metodę odwrócenia uwagi od słabości własnego mieszkania. Matka kaszlnęła.

– Zaraz, zaraz – odezwał się ojciec ostrzejszym tonem. – Myślę, że jednak mama przy siódemce dzieci miała trochę więcej do ogarnięcia niż ty? – upomniał. – Przyznasz chyba, że Nora jest też trochę większa?

George wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał sprawiać przykrości matce, więc wolał milczeć, ale czuł się coraz bardziej zirytowany.

– I nic się tam nie zawala – zauważyła siostra, pokazując palcem na łuszczący się tynk i parę pęknięć w ścianie.

– Dobra – jęknął George i skapitulował. – Jak będę planował wziąć się za remont, to nie omieszkam was wykorzystać. Do cna – zapewnił. – A teraz przestańcie mnie molestować, co wy na to? A więc… – odchrząknął, rozglądając się po twarzach gości w poszukiwaniu natchnienia. – Eee… – Ginny popatrzyła na niego powątpiewająco spod uniesionej brwi. – Harry, co u ciebie? – spytał i wbił zęby w pasztecik.

Harry przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby to pytanie było mu równie nie w smak, jak cała dyskusja nie podobała się George'owi, ale odparł spokojnie:

– Cóż, nic szczególnego. Zdałem wszystkie próbne owutemy i teraz właściwie nie mam za dużo do roboty.

To skierowało rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory i przez następny kwadrans goście rozprawiali o nowej polityce Hogwartu pod rządami dyrektor McGonagall, a po kolejnym zaczęli się zbierać.

– Przyjdź w poniedziałek na obiad – przykazał ojciec, podnosząc się od stołu wraz z pustym talerzykiem po skromnym poczęstunku. – I może faktycznie trochę tu posprzątaj…

George także poderwał się z miejsca, może nieco zbyt ochoczo.

– Tak, tak, jasne – potaknął dla świętego spokoju, odbierając od ojca naczynia i wkładając je do zlewu. – Na pewno wpadnę – rzekł. Nie do końca mijał się z prawdą, bo faktycznie miał zamiar pojawić się w Norze w któryś poniedziałek.

– Kupiliśmy ci Purum Quam Novum – przypomniała sobie matka. – Jest w którejś z tych siatek.

– Nie, wsadziłem go pod zlew – skorygował Bill. – OK, to trzymaj się, George i… – przerwał, marszcząc nagle nos i spojrzał w sufit. – Co to za hałas?

– Hałas? – powtórzył George tępo.

Chyba faktycznie pogarszał mu się słuch, bo dopiero teraz – kiedy Bill zwrócił na to uwagę – dotarł do niego odgłos dochodzący z piętra, a i tak musiał się wysilić, żeby go dosłyszeć.

– A, to – odparł lekceważąco. – To tylko sowa. Tłucze się całą noc.

– Przecież to jest nie do zniesienia! – skrzywił się Ron.

George wzruszył ramionami. Puchacz wyczyniał harce przez całą noc, więc sam zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do cyklicznych napadów nadaktywności ptaka, objawiających się dzikim obijaniem skrzydeł o metalowe pręty i rozrzucaniem wzgardzonego jedzenia po całej klatce.

– Potem ją uciszę. To co, odprowadzę was chyba do drzwi? – zaproponował, posyłając w przestrzeń uprzejmy uśmiech. Wypchnął Rona za próg kuchni.

– Nie trzeba – wtrącił Charlie rześko, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Ja wszystkich poodprowadzam, a ty zajmij się sową. Zaraz przyjdę do ciebie na górę.

– Dzięki – odparł George chłodno. – Jakoś sobie poradzę z ogarnięciem tych skomplikowanych czynności sam.

– Na hipogryfy, George – zirytowała się Ginny, porwawszy swoją kurtkę ze szczytu piramidy płaszczy i szalików, nie uprzątniętych jeszcze po zimie. – Rusz się i zrób z tym coś, znajdziemy drogę bez ciebie.

– Idź, idź – zachęcił Charlie, popychając go lekko w stronę schodów, więc George dał spokój.

Znowu pozwolił pocałować się matce i w mniejszym lub większym stopniu obmacać reszcie rodziny. Poklepał każdego sztywno po ramieniu, uśmiechnął do Harry'ego i wspiął się na górę, żeby okiełznać puchacza, którego szamotanina robiła się coraz głośniejsza, w miarę, jak George zbliżał się do pokoju Freda.

– Zamknij się – warknął, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Ptak miotał się po klatce wariacko, młócąc skrzydłami na oślep i robiąc okropny harmider, tak że George pożałował przez chwilę, że naprawdę nie jest głuchy. Podszedł bliżej. Marchewkowych patyczków było mniej więcej tyle samo, co zanim zszedł witać gości, z tą różnicą, że teraz walały się po wszystkich kątach klatki. Zastukał paznokciem w metalowy pręt.

– Siedź cicho, albo zaaplikuje ci jakieś niemiłe zaklęcie – zażądał, ale jednym odzewem było wzmożone machanie skrzydłami.

Nabrał pełną garść niezbyt już jędrnych kawałków marchewek i wrzucił je do klatki, obsypując nimi rzucającą się sowę. Puchacz zamilkł na chwilę, otrzepał głowę i skrzydła z warzyw, popatrzył na niego jak na obłąkanego i wznowił harce, pohukując.

– No, uspokój się już – westchnął George, po czym sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni po różdżkę. – Będziesz cicho, czy wolisz, żebym… Chrzanić to – zdecydował nagle. – Immobilus! – zawołał, wyciągając różdżkę przed siebie.

Skrzydła sowy znieruchomiały, a ona wbiła w George'a nierozumiejące spojrzenie i wydała z siebie dziwaczne, wydłużone gruchnięcie, brzmiące dość żałośnie – tak, że George poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia.

– Silencio – mruknął więc dla własnego spokoju, wciąż mierząc różdżką w klatkę. Po chwili sowa kłapała już tylko powoli dziobem, patrząc na niego szklistym wzrokiem, pełnym niemego wyrzutu.

George włożył koniec różdżki między pręty i obserwował ptaka przez chwilę – doświadczając dziwnej mieszanki satysfakcji, że udało mu się skutecznie go przymknąć i jednocześnie wyrzutów sumienia z tego samego powodu – dopóki zza pleców nie dosłyszał kliknięcia drzwi, co znaczyło, że do pokoju wszedł Charlie.

George gwałtownie schował różdżkę, jak przyłapany na czymś niewłaściwym i od razu poczuł się o to zły na samego siebie.

– Tak, tak – rzekł kwaśno, uprzedzając komentarz brata. – Męczę zwierzęta, świadomie i z premedytacją. Możesz sobie darować pouczenia i światłe rady – uprzedził. – Nie mam zresztą zamiaru więcej przyjmować żadnych od ciebie. Chyba mi odbiło, żeby zasięgać porady u starego kawalera – warknął, czując wyraźniejszy przypływ hamowanej do tej pory wściekłości. – Daj znać, jak zmienisz stan cywilny, może wtedy się zgłoszę na konsulting.

– Hmm… – padło w odpowiedzi i George odwrócił się błyskawicznie. – Obawiam się, że to się nigdy nie stanie – odparł Harry przepraszającym tonem, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się kątem ust prawie zawadiacko.

– Harry – rzekł George głupio, czując, że szyja zaczyna mu czerwienieć. – Przepraszam, to nie było do ciebie. Tak, właściwie to… nie wyszedłeś razem z nimi? – zaczął gadać pośpiesznie, żeby rozproszyć rumieniec nim dojdzie do policzków i uświadomi drugiemu chłopakowi, że usłyszał coś, czego nie powinien.

Harry zmrużył oczy i omiótł spojrzeniem okolice jego barku.

– Zmieniłeś sowę? – zapytał, zamiast udzielić mu odpowiedzi. – Czy tamta nie była biała?

– Co? Ach… To Sowizdrzał – rzekł. – Puchacz Jordana – dodał niechętnie.

– Co mu zrobiłeś? – zapytał Harry z czystą ciekawością, bez cienia wyrzutu, ale musiała minąć chwila, zanim George zorientował się, że chłopak pyta o sowę, a nie o jej właściciela. – Wygląda na... osowiałego.

– Trochę go uspokoiłem – wyjaśnił George. – Ale właściwie co ty tu…

– Właśnie – przerwał Harry, odrywając spojrzenie od ptaka. – Chodzi o dowcipy.

George uniósł brwi.

– Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów – sprecyzował Harry. – Mówiłeś, że będziesz kogoś szukał. I pomyślałem… eee… – Harry zająknął się nieco. – Pomyślałem, że może ja się nadam?

– Ty? – zdziwił się George, bo nie podejrzewał, że praca w Dowcipach jest w wyobrażeniu Harry'ego czymś kompatybilnym z karierą aurora, którą chłopak zdaje się planował.

– Nie żebym miał szczególne kwalifikacje – zastrzegł Harry. – No i moja aparycja też raczej się nie umywa do Lee. Ale może mógłbym przydać się i tak… Mogę ci coś ułożyć, czy tam, nie wiem… Pozamiatać?

George mimowolnie prychnął śmiechem. Wizja Harry'ego Pottera – Chłopca, Który Zwyciężył – szorującego mu pokornie podłogi rozbroiła go jeżeli nie kompletnie, to przynajmniej znacząco, chociaż nadal nie rozumiał, czemu chłopak miałby się garnąć do podobnego zajęcia.

– Ale przecież ty masz szkołę? – zauważył.

– Mam wolne weekendy. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i podniósł na niego wzrok jakby… z nadzieją, co zdziwiło George'a jeszcze bardziej, podobnie jak kolejne słowa chłopaka, brzmiące: – Zależy mi.

– Ale… dlaczego? – spytał szczerze zaskoczony.

Harry westchnął i odparł z ociąganiem, włożywszy ręce do kieszeni:

– Nie przepadam teraz za spędzaniem czasu w szkole. – Przeniósł wzrok z George'a na sowę. – Chciałbym się stamtąd wyrwać.

George milczał przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi.

– Rozumiem – powiedział powoli, mimo że tak naprawdę jedynie przypuszczał, o co może chodzić. – A co z owutemami?

– Umiem już prawie wszystko – odparł drugi chłopak. – Wiem, że to brzmi trochę, hmmm, niewiarygodnie, ale w tym roku… Po prostu wolałem się trochę więcej uczyć niż… – Harry zmrużył oczy. – Eghm… W skrócie to nie mogę tam wytrzymać – dokończył po prostu, machnąwszy ręką. Uśmiechnął się słabo.

– I naprawdę chcesz przekładać rzeczy w moim sklepie? – upewnił się George, a Harry kiwnął głową. – Wiesz, w gruncie rzeczy to nie jest zbyt ekscytujące, raczej nudne, właściwie…

Harry milczał przez chwilę, a potem wcisnął ręce głębiej w kieszenie i stwierdził:

– OK, nieważne. Możliwe, że to faktycznie jest głupi pomysł.

– Czekaj! – zawołał go George, kiedy chłopak wykonał już połowę obrotu w tył. – Pomysł nie jest zły, tylko trochę się zdziwiłem, że w weekendy wolisz pracować, zamiast bumelować. Przyznam, że dla mnie to nie do pomyślenia – wyszczerzył się.

– W Hogwarcie raczej ciężko mi odpoczywać. Po tej całej sprawie w zeszłym roku atmosfera jest trochę… nieprzyjemna, a jeżeli chodzi o Norę, to wolę się nie narzucać. – Harry nieznacznie odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął dłoń na własnym rękawie, nieco przydługim. – Sytuacja trochę się skomplikowała, na pewno już słyszałeś…

– Coś obiło mi się o uszy – odparł George wymijająco. – Dobra, w takim razie… – Wzruszył ramionami, stwierdzając, że właściwie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by Harry trochę mu pomógł. – Czemu nie? Wpadnij jutro, jeżeli masz czas, i pogadamy.

– Całe mnóstwo czasu – zapewnił Harry, podnosząc głowę i posyłając mu spojrzenie, w którym George dostrzegł ślady ulgi czy może wdzięczności, ale nie dane mu było głębiej tego rozważyć, ponieważ drzwi otworzyły się szerzej i próg przekroczył dzierżący dwie butelki piwa kremowego Charlie.

– Tu jesteś – zwrócił się do Harry'ego życzliwie. – Tak właśnie mi się wydawało, że gdzieś się zgubiłeś. Masz ochotę na piwo? – Uniósł w górę jedną z butelek.

– Nie, dzięki. Właściwie to już się zbierałem. Więc… – Rzucił okiem na George'a. – Może koło dziesiątej?

– Jedenastej. – Co i tak stanowiło przerażającą perspektywę, zważywszy na fakt, że George zasypiał teraz w bliżej nieokreślonych godzinach porannych, ale zawsze dawało mu szansę na godzinę potencjalnego snu więcej.

Harry skinął głową.

– To jesteśmy umówieni.

– Tak.

– Więc… do zobaczenia. Cześć, Charlie.

– Pa – odparł ten, zaś George wykonał pożegnalny gest dłonią.

Obaj odprowadzili Harry'ego wzrokiem, a po chwili Charlie zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się w stronę George'a.

– Umówieni? – Uniósł brwi.

– Praca – wyjaśnił George zwięźle. – Ja też dziękuję – dodał, wskazując brodą na trzymane przez brata piwo.

– Daj spokój. – Charlie zignorował go, położył jedną z butelek na niskiej komodzie, a z drugiej zerwał kapsel i wyciągnął w kierunku George'a zachęcająco. – Nie widzimy się za często, więc chyba się nam należy? – zachęcił.

George prychnął i założył ręce na piersi.

– Niekoniecznie.

Charlie stał przez moment z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką, a potem wzruszył ramionami i sam pociągnął z butelki porządny łyk.

– A tej co się stało? – zapytał, łypiąc na puchacza.

– Odpoczywa.

Charlie zaśmiał się.

– Nie wygląda na szczególnie zadowoloną z tego powodu.

George wywrócił oczami z irytacją.

– Wiem, że jesteś zagorzałym miłośnikiem zwierząt i tak dalej, ale może znajdź sobie własnych milusińskich, co? – spytał opryskliwie. – Czy koniecznie musisz przeprowadzać obserwacje na mojej sowie?

– Hm. – Charlie milczał przez chwilę, po czym odezwał się łagodnie: – Ale przecież to nie jest twoja sowa, George.

Na te słowa George poczuł się niewyobrażalnie wkurzony i musiał się powstrzymać – co okazało się nie takie łatwe – żeby nie wykrzyknąć wściekle „bardziej moja niż twoja!", bo tym samym skompromitowałby się przed Charliem, który i tak widział – i wiedział – już za dużo. George zrobiłby wiele, żeby to odwrócić.

– Możemy się po prostu umówić, że nie komentujesz zawartości mojego mieszkania? – zaproponował oschle.

– Jak uważasz – zgodził się Charlie łatwo, patrząc na niego przeciągle. – Na pewno się nie skusisz na piwo? Czyżbyś został abstynentem? – spytał. Kąciki jego ust zadrżały jakby od powstrzymywanego śmiechu, a oczy zamigotały.

– Ha, ha, ha – zaśmiał się George sucho, obserwując, jak brat rozsiada się wygodnie na komodzie, obok zamkniętej butelki. – I nie, nie skuszę się. A właściwie to mam jeszcze bardzo dużo pracy, tak że jakkolwiek miło byłoby sobie z tobą pogawędzić… – powiedział odpychającym tonem, który zwiódłby tylko kogoś całkowicie nieczułego na niuanse zabarwienia głosu. – … to zdaje się, że będę musiał cię przeprosić…

– A to co? – Charlie poprawił skudlony supeł włosów na swojej głowie i wyciągnął rękę w stronę leżącego koło piwa ruloniku pergaminu, owiniętego starannie kawałkiem sznurka.

– NIE! – wrzasnął George zdecydowanie zbyt desperacko, rzucając się do przodu i doskakując w jednej chwili do brata, który zdążył już zacisnąć dłoń na pergaminie. – Nie, nie czytaj! – zawołał, a potem napotkał dość osłupiałe spojrzenie Charliego i natychmiast pożałował swojej gwałtownej reakcji. Nagły wstyd skręcił mu trzewia w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym skurczu. Jednocześnie poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze, a zamiast czerwienić się blednie, co wszystko razem nie było miłe, a w dodatku paskudnie obnażające. Fakt, że nie może nic na to poradzić napełnił go wstrętem, uświadomionym zresztą tylko jakąś częścią umysłu, bo pulsujące w skroniach tętno pozbawiało go chyba zdolności trzeźwego myślenia. – Ja… To… – zacukał się.

– Przepraszam – rzucił Charlie szybko i od razu przyłożył rulonik do jego zaciśniętej w pięść dłoni, postawiwszy piwo na komodzie. – Trzymaj, nie chciałem.

George nie rozluźnił uścisku, by przyjąć od niego przedmiot, więc Charlie szturchnął go lekko i popatrzył mu w oczy pytająco oraz troskliwe, co wywołało w George'u kolejny skręt kiszek, bo bardzo nie lubił, kiedy ludzie przyglądali mu się w ten sposób.

– Mały? – Charlie zamachał mu palcami przed twarzą. – Halo, George. O co biega? Bierzesz czy nie?

George wyrwał się z odrętwienia i pozwolił wcisnąć sobie pergamin w dłoń, ale po chwili znowu wyciągnął go z powrotem w stronę brata, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego to robi.

– Czytaj – powiedział.

Charlie zamrugał powiekami.

– Co? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– No, dalej – wycedził George natarczywie przez zęby.

– Ja mam to czytać? – upewnił się Charlie, a potem pokręcił głową i wykrzywił usta. – Nie, raczej nie, George. Nie zwykłem czytywać cudzej korespondencji.

– Czytaj, do cholery! – Podniósł głos, jednocześnie unosząc rękę i potrząsając zwitkiem papieru. – Co jest, potrzebujesz pisemnego upoważnienia? Od kiedy to jesteś taki powściągliwy?

Charlie założył włosy za ucho w milczeniu, rzucił mu spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, a w końcu westchnął i zabrał od niego list.

– Jak sobie życzysz – rzekł, wzruszając ramionami i powoli odwinął sznurek.

George włożył ręce do kieszeni i – czując dziwną mieszankę uczuć, w których nawet nie próbował się połapać – obserwował jak brat przebiega wzrokiem po treści wiadomości.

– Hm. – Charlie odchrząknął, zrolowawszy z powrotem list niedbale. – Cóż... Przykro mi.

George wyrwał mu pomięty pergamin spomiędzy palców.

– I? – warknął.

– I? – powtórzył Charlie, mierząc wzrokiem jego wyczekującą pozę.

– Proszę, czekam – odparł George. – Czekam na kolejną porcję zacnych rad – wyjaśnił kpiąco, wbrew temu, co zapowiedział Charliemu – czy raczej Harry'emu – nie dalej jak przed kilkunastoma minutami. – No, słucham?

– George – rzekł Charlie i przez chwilę dobierał słowa. – Czego ty właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz? Dlaczego kazałeś mi to czytać?

George wyczuł w jego głosie zakłopotanie i – przede wszystkim – wyraźne zaniepokojenie, a to podziałało na niego jak płachta na byka.

– Pytam, co teraz – powiedział, wciąż jeszcze się hamując.

Charlie pokręcił głową, zaambarasowany.

– Przecież ja ci tego nie powiem… Słuchaj, George… – zaczął, ściągając brwi w nieznośnie współczujący sposób i George w końcu wybuchł:

– To twoja wina! – zawołał, ze złością spychając dłoń brata ze swojego ramienia i przestając się troszczyć o zachowanie konwenansów.

Charlie wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, a potem prychnął krótkim śmiechem z niedowierzaniem.

– Ach. Więc to dlatego jesteś dziś taki nabuzowany… Ale chyba nie mówisz poważnie, co? Bo jeżeli tak, to wybacz, ale nie poczuwam się.

– Hm – mruknął George. – Ciekawe… Bo to ty kazałeś mi do niego pisać! – krzyknął, Usłyszał w swoim tonie pretensję – a jej obecność oznaczała, że ujawnia przed Charliem emocje, czego nie powinien był robić ani teraz ani… wcześniej, a świadomość, że jednak do tego doszło, rozwścieczyła go na tyle, że wyciągnął obie dłonie i agresywnie pchnął nimi w pierś brata.

– Hola, hola! – zawołał Charlie ostrzegawczo i błyskawicznie chwycił go za nadgarstki. Młodszy chłopak szarpnął się gwałtownie, ale Charlie był silny i kleszczowy uścisk jego dłoni uniemożliwiał mu ruch, tak że wściekły George zaczął rozumieć, jak musiał czuć się Sowizdrzał. – Tylko bez rękoczynów. Nie wyładowuj się na mnie. Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, ale nie przeginaj.

George zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że zaczęły drżeć mu usta. Musiał to być koszmarny widok, bo mina Charliego naraz złagodniała. Przez chwilę George miał okropne wrażenie, że brat ma zamiar go przytulić, ale na szczęście tylko oswobodził jego nadgarstki i opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała.

George miał ochotę znów go uderzyć – najlepiej porządnie rozkwasić mu policzek – ale wiedział, że brat jest od niego silniejszy. Chociaż mu się to nie podobało, dał sobie spokój i tylko zacisnąwszy pięści odwrócił się tyłem, nie chcąc na niego patrzeć.

– Musiałem upaść na głowę, żeby się ciebie słuchać – wyrzucił. –– Powinienem był rozegrać to inaczej… – ciągnął, bardziej do siebie niż do Charliego.

– Rozegrać? – powtórzył Charlie. – Czy my tu mówimy o partyjce gargulków?

– Gdybyś nie kazał mi…

– Chwila – przerwał stanowczo. – Nic ci nie kazałem. Powiedziałem tylko, że prawdopodobnie będziesz żałował, jeżeli nie napiszesz.

– Nie powiedziałeś, że będę żałował, że napisałem! – odparował George, gwałtownie zwracając się z powrotem w stronę Charliego, który znów patrzył na niego miękko i irytująco wyrozumiale.

– Ech… – westchnął. – Słuchaj, zejdźmy na dół – zaproponował, odrywając się od komody i podchodząc do niego. – Zrobię ci ciepłej czekolady i porozmawiamy spokojnie, hm?

– Nie. – George wzdrygnął się, kiedy brat zagarnął go ramieniem, spod którego George wysunął się pośpiesznie. – Nie mam ochoty, dzięki. Najlepiej będzie, jak już sobie pójdziesz – powiedział, wbijając wzrok w czerwony emblemat ze smokiem wyszyty na bluzie brata.

– Jesteś pewien? – Charlie zacisnął dłoń na jego barku.

– Tak – odparł George oschle.

Charlie odsunął się.

– OK.

Ciepła ręka opuściła miejsce na ramieniu George'a, a w następnej chwili Charlie opuścił pokój. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, George'a nagle ogarnęło przemożne i kompletnie irracjonalnie poczucie, że tylko obecność brata powstrzymywała go przed bezsilnym miotaniem się po pokoju i waleniem pięściami w ściany. Prawie rzucił się do drzwi, żeby jednak go zawrócić, przystać na jego propozycję i pozwolić o siebie zadbać. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy Charlie odnalazł go zaszytego w łóżku pomiędzy tuzinem pustych słoików po konfiturze z róży – w tydzień po tym, kiedy Lee spakował swój dobytek i wyniósł się, oznajmiwszy uprzednio, iż wielokrotnie wysyłał jasne i czytelne sygnały, że tak właśnie się stanie, jeżeli George nie dojdzie do ładu ze swoim życiem.

Na szczęście zanim podłoga przestała skrzypieć pod krokami brata, uczucie osłabło, a George zrezygnował z tego idiotycznego pomysłu. Kiedy usiadł w fotelu zorientował się, że wciąż zaciska pięść na pergaminie. Zawahał się, po czym odwinął go ostrożnie, do czego pchały go chyba tylko jakieś masochistyczne skłonności, bo treść była krótka i od zeszłego wieczoru zdążył nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Mimo to przeczytał:

 _Doceniam to, co napisałeś, ale nie będziemy już razem. Nie dam rady._

 _L._

 _P.S. Trzymaj się._

Przez chwilę miał ochotę pomiąć list, ale zamiast tego wygładził zagięte rogi i odłożył go na parapet.

C.D.N.

* Prawdziwie Uzmysławiający Podstawy Kurs

Tak, pairing jest niezwykle popularny, ale może ktoś dotarł do końca? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Obudził go łomot.

George był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju pobudek – w końcu specjalizował się w hałaśliwych eksperymentach, które czasem zaczynały żyć własnym życiem – więc owinął się ciaśniej kołdrą, jeszcze ciaśniej zacisnął powieki i postanowił ignorować rumor tak długo, jak tylko będzie mógł, a później pozwolić Fredowi zająć się likwidacją jego źródła. Przez długie, dobroczynne dwie sekundy jego organizm szykował się do zapadnięcia w krzepiącą drzemkę. Po chwili jednak ogarnęło go bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, podobne do tego, z jakim budził się przez parę tygodni na początku siódmego roku w Hogwarcie: kiedy wciąż istniała możliwość, że interes z _Magicznymi Dowcipami_ nie wypali, a on będzie musiał przeżyć jeszcze kilkaset podobnych męczących poranków, będących wstępem do kilkuset podobnych żmudnych dni, stanowiących skrajnie nużące preludium do owutemów, których George z całą pewnością nie był w stanie zaliczyć lepiej niż nędznie (wyjąwszy historię magii, z niej zasłużył najwyżej na trolla).

Jako że z natury nie był typem człowieka znajdującego przyjemność w babraniu się we własnych lękach, za to los obdarzył go sporym zasobem wiary w siebie i swoje pionierskie pomysły (przez niektórych zwane błazeńskimi zgrywami), potrafił bez większego problemu poradzić sobie z niewesołymi uczuciami przy pomocy porcji musu dyniowego albo, w przypadku szczególnie okropnego humoru, kilku czekoladowych kociołków. Rozwodzenie się nad niedomaganiami własnej duszy w towarzystwie Freda – a w jego towarzystwie, jako swojego bliźniaka oraz współlokatora, a także wspólnika w pracy i zabawie, George przebywał przez większą część czasu, czy tego chciał, czy nie – nie miało wiele sensu. Obaj za punkt honoru stawiali sobie pozostać w zdrowo ironicznym dystansie do świata i praktykowali na tyle kpiarski sposób podnoszenia na duchu, że jeżeli któryś z nich naprawdę potrzebowałby pocieszenia, lepiej by zrobił, udając się po nie do kogoś innego.

Tym razem jednak nastrój George'a nie miał wiele wspólnego z Hogwartem i niewyraźnie malującą się przyszłością, a dużo więcej z Fredem i dziwnie nie chcącymi odejść w nieszkodliwą przeszłość wydarzeniami ostatniego roku. George pomyślał, że tym razem porządny kopniak od brata oraz odrobina zjadliwości wcale by mu nie zaszkodziły – tylko że na drwiny Freda nie miał co liczyć, a jedyne, co mu pozostało, to dużo bardziej wyrozumiała podpora w osobie Lee...

Przewrócił się więc na drugi bok, otwierając oczy i trafiając wzrokiem prosto w pustą przestrzeń po lewej stronie swojego łóżka, konfrontującą go ze świadomością, że przecież Lee też już nie było. Wygnieciona poduszka w błękitne paski robiła wrażenie, jakby chłopak dopiero co podniósł z niej głowę, i wywołała w George'u natychmiastowe poczucie braku, a jednocześnie winy, złości i tęsknoty za jego wsparciem. Było ono tak poniżająco kojące, że George bał się po nie sięgać, a zwłaszcza otwarcie o nie prosić, co prawdopodobnie stanowiło jedną z przyczyn, dla których ostatecznie został go całkowicie pozbawiony.

Kilka metrów za krawędzią łóżka, pod parapetem, leżała przewrócona klatka i trzęsła się pod naporem rozpostartych skrzydeł Sowizdrzała: ptak uparcie próbował opuścić areszt, najwyraźniej usiłując zrezygnować z funkcji ostatniego ogniwa łączącego jego właściciela z George'em i _Magicznymi Dowcipami_. Wczesnym rankiem George ściągnął z sowy zaklęcie unieruchamiające, mając nadzieję, że uspokoi się sama z siebie – udobruchana smacznym posiłkiem z dwóch puchatych puszków. Niestety, Sowizdrzał miał w sobie dużo samozaparcia charakterystycznego także dla Lee, który pozostał równie nieprzejednany na perswazje.

Sowa kłapnęła dziobem i zahukała słabo – zaklęcie uciszające powoli traciło moc. Był to osobliwy odgłos, zbliżony chyba najbardziej do miauczenia, co robiło dość komiczne wrażenie. Mimo to George poczuł, jak gula – od jakiegoś czasu stale obecna w jego krtani – przemieszcza się w stronę jamy ustnej, i pomyślał, że dawno żadne miejsce nie wydawało mu się tak mało zabawne jak _Magiczne Dowcipy._

Potem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i sięgnął na stolik nocny po szklankę na wodę, obecnie wypełnioną do połowy tanią whisky. Pociągnął spory łyk – a następnie i drugi – zdecydowawszy, że jeżeli koniecznie ma się porzygać, to niechże stanie się to z jakiegoś bardziej akceptowalnego powodu niż złamane serce. Podła w smaku ciecz rozgrzała mu przełyk, spychając do żołądka ćmiącą mieszankę emocji i przynosząc niewielką, lecz za to niemal natychmiastową, ulgę.

Lee nigdy, nawet we wstępnej fazie ich nieistniejącego jeszcze romansu, nie przyprawiał go o brak apetytu, mdłości, motyle w brzuchu, martwicę szarych komórek i wszystko to, co obiecywały eliksiry miłosne, które sprzedawał w sklepie po 11 sykli. Skoro jednak nawet ta odmiana uczucia ostatecznie zamieniła się w chorobę, powoli przeistaczającą dotychczas odpornego na sentymentalizm człowieka w gumochłona, powinien pomyśleć raczej nad jakimś antidotum.

Na razie roboczo poczęstował się jeszcze whisky, zanim wspomnienie rozpaczliwej próby odzyskania względów Lee sprawiło, że ponownie zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Zerknął na zepchnięty w róg nakastlika zegarek: krótsza wskazówka zatrzymała się właśnie na dziesiątej, co szczęśliwie przypomniało mu o zapowiedzianej wizycie Harry'ego.

Przeciągnął przez szyję wilgotnawy podkoszulek i wrzucił go pod łóżko, po czym bez entuzjazmu wygramolił się spod kołdry, mrugając intensywnie – niedobory snu sprawiały, że piekły go oczy. Z podłogi zgarnął inny podkoszulek, w którym spał wczoraj, a który zdążył już obeschnąć od tego czasu. Nie kłopocząc się zmianą bielizny, naciągnął na nogi dość porządne, brązowe spodnie, żeby zachować przed Harrym resztki przyzwoitości. Boso ruszył do drzwi, przez ramię rzucając na sowę nowe _Immobilus_ i zostawiając ją w przewróconej klatce, by cierpiała za przewiny.

Do jedenastej – kiedy miał przybyć Harry – George zdążył pomyć wszystkie kubki pozostałe po wczorajszym rodzinnym spędzie, pobieżnie oczyścić kuchnię z co bardziej rzucających się w oczy spirali burych pajęczyn, a także nieco odświeżyć swoją garderobę przy pomocy paru _Chłoszczyść_. Kwadrans później doszedł do wniosku, że nie wypada mu powitać gościa samą herbatą. Wobec większości innych ludzi nie miałby takich skrupułów – zresztą nikt, kto ostatnio go odwiedzał, nie spodziewał się kordialnych powitań – ale ostatecznie to dzięki Harry'emu i jego złotu w ogóle miał możliwość kogokolwiek tu przyjmować. Niezależnie od tego, że siedziba _Dowcipów_ przypominała mocno spaczoną wersję niegdysiejszego marzenia.

Paszteciki dyniowe zjadł na kolację, więc poszedł na zaplecze sklepu, gdzie trzymał kilka opakowań udoskonalonych podwójną dawką Ognistej Whisky kociołków czekoladowych. Wrzucił jakieś dwa tuziny smakołyków do misy i zasiadł za stołem, powstrzymując się od dalszych działań wykraczających poza sięganie po kolejny kociołek. Udoskonalony przepis na przysmak wyszedł spod jego ręki w czasie sprzyjającej _Dowcipom_ koniunktury, to jest gdy gros innych biznesów zamknięto na cztery spusty, w obawie przed szabrami śmierciożerców. Był przeznaczony jedynie do wewnętrznego użytku jego, Freda i Lee i kojarzył się George'owi z ekscentrycznymi wakacjami spędzonymi w opuszczonych budynkach w celu nadawania _Potterwarty_ Codziennie wieczorem zjadali przynajmniej po dwa: jedwabista czekolada rozpuszczała się na podniebieniu, w cudownie przyjemny sposób niwelując palenie w gardle, a jednocześnie wzmagając rozgrzewające działanie alkoholu i umilając im cały ten surwiwal.

Obecnie pomadki były tak twarde, że kaleczyły dziąsła i w dobranie się do nadzienia należało włożyć trochę wysiłku. Minęło południe, gdy George rozgryzł trzeci kociołek, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien przebranżowić _Dowcipów_ na monopolowy. Jego myśli zaczęły orbitować w niebezpieczne rejony – na przykład jaki jest sens ciągnięcia interesu bez Lee, a zwłaszcza bez Freda – co mogło popchnąć go do głupich czynów, jak odezwanie się do Charliego.

Z doświadczenia wiedział, że takie pomysły albo poprzedzają, albo zwiastują momenty załamania nerwowego, więc zapobiegawczo doszedł do wniosku, że Harry jednak się nie pojawi i najbezpieczniej będzie wrócić do łóżka. Wmusił w siebie półtorej kanapki z konfiturą, po czym wspiął się z powrotem na piętro, po drodze pochłaniając czwartą pomadkę. Ściągnął spodnie i walnął się na materac w pokoju Freda, mając nadzieję, że to powstrzyma jego umysł przed podsuwaniem mu do analizy wybranych aspektów związku z Lee, ale ze względu na charakterystyczny smak ich alkoholowo-czekoladowego wypadu, który George wciąż czuł na języku, plan spalił na panewce.

Po dziesięciu minutach usilnego zaciskania powiek George z obrzydzeniem wygrzebał się spod pledu i przeszedł do własnego pokoju, ignorując unieruchomionego żałośnie w kącie klatki Sowizdrzała. Z impetem otworzył dolną szufladę komody, wyciągnął z niej szarą, dzianinową bluzę Lee i, próbując nie rozważać, jak bardzo sam jest żałosny, wdział ją na siebie.

Rękawy opadały George'owi na palce, a dolny ściągacz sięgał za pośladki, przykrywając znaczną część bokserek. Z tego powodu bluza stanowiła całkiem dobre odzienie na chłodniejsze noce i głównie tak była użytkowana: sam Lee wkładał ją tylko do sporadycznego zimowego joggingu, przez co została przez niego pominięta przy pakowaniu.

Co prawda teraz w pokoju panowała duchota, ale George naciągnął rękawy na dłonie, wlazł do łóżka, i tam – pocąc się niewyobrażalnie – wyobrażał sobie, że wdycha zapach Lee, choć tak naprawdę była to tylko woń niegdyś niedosuszonego, stęchłego prania.

Tym razem ze snu wyrwało go niedające się zlekceważyć piszczenie dzwonka do drzwi. Wstał, nadal nieco nieprzytomny, i ziewając, zwlekł się ze schodów. Pulsowało mu w skroniach, a usta miał suche i jakby gorzkawe, co znaczyło, że przesadził z kociołkami oraz że spał przynajmniej parę godzin. W przeciwnym wypadku wciąż doświadczałby mniej dokuczliwych symptomów spożycia alkoholu na pusty żołądek, jak pewna niezborność myśli – całkiem przydatna, kiedy roztrząsanie czegoś na trzeźwo sprawiało, że człowiek miał ochotę pozbawić się odpowiedzialnego za produkcję wszelkich refleksji organu.

Piszczenie nie ustępowało.

George ze złością pociągnął za klamkę, spodziewając się ujrzeć na progu Charliego – zwykł on wbijać palec w przycisk dzwonka i nie cofać go, dopóki nie został wpuszczony do mieszkania – ale, oczywiście, za drzwiami stał Harry. Był dość rozczochrany i zdaje się nieco skruszony, lecz także ubrany schludnie w czyste buty, ciemne spodnie, białą koszulę, a nawet krawat Gryffindoru, co uświadomiło George'owi boleśnie, że sam stoi przed gościem boso, we wczorajszych bokserkach i starej bluzie Lee. Na domiar złego tkanina lepiła mu się do pleców, podobnie jak spocone włosy do szyi.

– Eee... – wymknęło mu się, kiedy rozważał pobieżnie, dlaczego właściwie nie jest mu wszystko jedno, jak wygląda.

– Przepraszam – rzekł Harry, jakby czytając mu w myślach. Chodziło mu jednak o dzwonek, w kierunku którego wskazał brodą. – Zacięło się. Nacisnąłem tylko raz, przysięgam.

George z całej siły walnął pięścią w przycisk. Pisk ustał.

– Nie szkodzi – odparł George nie całkiem zgodnie z prawdą, rozcierając dłoń. Ból pomógł mu przezwyciężyć chwilowe zmieszanie. Obecność osób trzecich zawsze zmuszała go do zebrania się do kupy, skupił więc wzrok na gościu i przestawił się na tryb ironicznej pogawędki, który kiedyś uznawał za ożywczo stymulujący. Obecnie uciekał się do niego z przyzwyczajenia, ponieważ wypracowanie innych metod dialogu wymagało włożenia więcej wysiłku, niż przynosiło korzyści. – Mój słuch absolutny ostatnio nieco się przytępił.

Harry prychnął cicho.

– No tak. Wcześniej był faktycznie znakomity.

George wzruszył ramionami.

– Zdaje się, że nie słyszałeś moich arii pod prysznicem.

– Rzeczywiście, nie miałem okazji – odrzekł Harry z udawaną ogładą, najwyraźniej dostosowując się do balansującego na granicy żartu i powagi sposobu konwersacji. Miał on to do siebie, że narzucony łatwo wchodził ludziom w krew, nawet jeżeli nie nawykli do stosowania go na co dzień (poza paroma wyjątkami, takimi jak Percy).

– Niewątpliwie powinieneś to nadrobić. – Odpowiedź sama się narzuciła. George na moment przylgnął myślą do mętnej jak szyba nagrzanej kabiny prysznicowej wizji, w jaki sposób miałoby się to odbyć. W naturze tego ambiwalentnego wyobrażenia tkwiło coś odstręczającego, co kazało George'owi zdusić je w zarodku. – Tymczasem zapraszam do środka – zachęcił, koncentrując się na rzeczywistości i uchylając szerzej drzwi. Zlustrował tułów Harry'ego. – Czy dobrze mi się zdaje, że zweryfikowałeś poglądy dotyczące stroju wizytowego? Uwierz mi, posada w _Magicznych Dowcipach_ nie wymaga oficjalnej garderoby. Muszę ci zdradzić – zniżył głos – że właściciel nie jest szczególnie elegancki. Może się zdeprymować.

Harry nieznacznie poluzował krawat.

– Dostałem szlaban – wyjaśnił, poniekąd zafrasowany. – Musiałem oprowadzać delegację francuskiego Ministerstwa Nauczania po wieży Gryffindoru. Dlatego nie dotarłem rano, przepraszam. Nawet nie dałem rady puścić sowy. Mam nadzieję, że nie popsułem ci planów?

– Bynajmniej – odparł George, myśląc o wzrastającej nienawiści do własnego łóżka i jednoczesnej niechęci do tego, żeby – raz się w nim znalazłszy – kiedykolwiek je opuszczać. – Akurat dzisiaj nie planowałem nic szczególnego. Poza twoją wizytą, rzecz jasna – dodał kurtuazyjnym tonem, zupełnie skutecznie maskującym fakt, że w istocie uwaga nie była zdawkową uprzejmością, ale _prawdą_. Czyjekolwiek wizyty – nawet Charliego albo Sowizdrzała – stanowiły (zazwyczaj) mniej lub (z rzadka) bardziej pożądane wydarzenie w ograniczającej się do polegiwania w pościeli i snucia po domu egzystencji George'a. – Wchodź.

– Na pewno ci nie przeszkadzam? – zapytał Harry, przekraczając jednakże próg i wchodząc w głąb przedpokoju.

– Nie. – George zamknął drzwi i pociągnął nosem, dyskretnie sprawdzając, czy bardzo śmierdzi. Wyczuwszy jedynie niezbyt intensywny zapach stęchlizny, ruszył za gościem. – Szlaban w niedzielę? Widzę, że sprawujesz godną pieczę nad dziedzictwem Huncwotów

– Profesor McGonagall złapała mnie, jak wychodziłem do ciebie rano, i wlepiła mi zaległy szlaban za nieobecność na transmutacji – rzucił Harry przez ramię.

– Zacnie – mruknął George, wymijając chłopaka, którzy zatrzymał się przed wejściem do kuchni. – Siadaj, nie krępuj się – dodał, odsuwając krzesło. Podwinął rękawy i otworzył kredens. – Czy mogę zaoferować ci... Hmm... Kawę, herbatę? – Szafka okazała się zaskakująco dobrze zaopatrzona. – Whisky?

Harry zaśmiał się.

– Kuszące. Poprzestanę na herbacie.

George wyciągnął pudełko herbaty i dwa kubki i, z niejakim żalem rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie na ukrytą w głębi półki butelkę alkoholu, zatrzasnął szafkę. Machinalnie sięgnął po różdżkę do kieszeni, zapominając, że bluza Lee jest ich pozbawiona.

– Mógłbyś...? – Wskazał palcem czajnik. – Zostawiłem różdżkę na górze. – Harry wyciągnął swoją z tylnej kieszeni spodni. – Więc? Co nabroiłeś? – George usadowił się po przeciwległej stronie stołu i podsunął drugiemu chłopakowi misę z kociołkami czekoladowymi. – Czy nie wspominałeś wczoraj, jakobyś zaraził się od Hermiony żyłką entuzjazmu do edukacji? A może chciałeś tylko zrobić wrażenie na mojej matce i tak naprawdę wcale się nie uczyłeś?

– Uczyłem się – odparł Harry, chowając różdżkę i wyciągając sobie jeden kociołek.

– Ale nie transmutacji? – podsunął George, sięgając po drugi i natychmiast odgryzając spory kawałek.

– Ale nie na lekcji...

George uniósł brwi.

– Jakoś lepiej uczy mi się w pokoju – uściślił drugi chłopak, powoli obracając pomadkę w palcach. Słaby uśmiech na krótko opuścił jego wargi, ale za chwilę, gdy Harry powrócił wzrokiem do George'a, który patrzył na niego z przerysowaną zgrozą, znów się na nich pojawił. – Zapewne sądzisz, że straciłem piątą klepkę, ale nie musisz się o mnie obawiać: do entuzjazmu nadal mi daleko.

– Sprecyzujmy – zaproponował George, przełykając kęs kociołka i odchylając się w krześle. – Urwałeś się z lekcji, żeby uczyć się w dormitorium, czy dobrze rozumiem?

– Hm – chrząknął Harry, zerkając na niego z lekkim zażenowaniem i równie lekkim, porozumiewawczym uśmiechem, jakby nie spodziewał się wyszydzenia, lecz zrozumienia, chociaż George'a zwykły pasjonować tylko rozmaite efekty uboczne różnych gałęzi nauki, dość nieprzydatne z akademickiego punktu widzenia. – Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale, cóż, wygląda na to, że tak.

George gwizdnął z niedowierzaniem.

– Brzmi pokrętnie – stwierdził. – Iście makiaweliczny pomysł jakiegoś niedoszłego Krukona, którego tiara przydziału zdecydowała się wtrącić do Slytherinu.

Harry skrzywił się na sekundę: jak ktoś, kto został poczęstowany miodową fasolką, ale po rozgryzieniu okazała się ona smakować wymiocinami. Później z determinacją wbił zęby w czekoladowy kociołek, jakby miał on mu pomóc w zlikwidowaniu tego okropnego posmaku. George zamrugał, zdziwiony.

– Wybacz – rzekł, utrzymując żartobliwy ton. – Nie chciałem cię obrazić.

Mimika Harry'ego wróciła do stanu wyjściowego. Machnął ręką.

– To nic – odparł lekceważąco, po czym zrobił dłuższą pauzę, naznaczoną subtelnym wahaniem. – Zaraz... – Zmarszczył brwi. – Czy to _zwyczajne_ kociołki? Bo smakują... to znaczy... Są diabelnie mocne!

– Ponieważ są to _nadzwyczaj_ dobre kociołki, Harry. – George uśmiechnął się pod nosem przebiegłym rodzajem uśmiechu. W tłustych dla _Dowcipów_ miesiącach zwykł był mamić nim spragnionych adrenaliny klientów. – Ulepszone sekretnym składnikiem.

– Czyli spirytusem? – zapytał Harry z przekąsem.

– Mój drogi – żachnął się George. – Niczym, co trzeba by było przesączać przez chleb. Dodałem jedynie odrobinę wspaniałego eliksiru zwanego "wodą życia"... Lub, częściej, whisky... – przyznał. – Akurat w tym przypadku najlepszą whisky filtrowaną na węglu drzewnym z klonu cukrowego. Którą, dodajmy – rzucił niby mimochodem, podnosząc się od stołu, gdy zaświstał czajnik z gotującą się wodą – nadal mam w swoim posiadaniu.

Nabrał w palce trochę herbacianych listków, wrzucił je do kubków w mniej więcej równych proporcjach, i chlusnął wodą do pierwszego z naczyń.

– Oczywiście herbata jest podobno lepsza na żołądek – stwierdził obłudnie, w rzeczywistości kombinując, jak skłonić Harry'ego do skosztowania trunku, na który sam miał w zasadzie nieustającą ochotę, wzmaganą zarówno sytuacjami towarzyskimi, jak i okresami osamotnienia. – Nie powinienem co prawda deprawować uczniów Hogwartu...

– Doprawdy? – Harry przyjął od niego kubek i łyżeczkę. – Bo odnoszę wrażenie, że próbujesz mnie zdemoralizować.

George z rozmachem ustawił na środku blatu starą sosjerkę, pełniącą rolę cukiernicy.

– Ciebie? Nie śmiałbym. Rzecz jasna, uwielbiam sprowadzać na drogę psot i występku, ale...

– ...ale ze mną ci się to nie uda – rzekł Harry poważnym głosem i niepostrzeżenie wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę, a następnie wycelował nią w kierunku George'a. – Bo od dawna nią podążam.

Parujące kubki zniknęły, a zamiast nich na stole pojawiły się dwa niewielkie, puste kieliszki, jak gdyby tylko czekające, by je napełnić.

– Wow – skomentował George, ignorując fakt, że niskie, wąskie naczynka nadawały się raczej na domową nalewkę niż dojrzewającą trzy lata w dębowej beczce, wyprodukowaną w limitowanym nakładzie kilku tysięcy sztuk, whisky. – Jak ci się to udało? Ja nigdy nie jestem w stanie usunąć zawartości.

– Lata praktyki. No... może miesiące. I nadal nie potrafię uporać się z parą.

Rzeczywiście, nad kieliszkami wciąż unosiła się delikatna mgiełka.

– Szczegół – zbagatelizował George, zacierając ręce. – Mogę? – zapytał, wskazując na leżącą obok różdżkę Harry'ego, który skinął głową. George objął drewniany trzonek palcami. Różdżka była grubsza, lecz krótsza niż jego własna, a także nieco lżejsza.

– _Glacius_ – mruknął ostrożnie, jak zawsze, gdy używał różdżki należącej do innej osoby – chyba, że właścicielem był Fred albo Lee – a trzeba przyznać, że od dawna tego nie robił (w dzieciństwie pokąsała go wykonana na rdzeniu z zaleszczotki różdżka Billa i pozostał mu jakiś uraz). Zaklęcie zadziałało jednak bez zarzutu i szkło momentalnie pokryło się szronem. – Nie wiem, jakie jest twoje doświadczenie z napojami wyskokowymi – zwrócił się do Harry'ego – ale jeżeli chodzi o whisky, to pierwsze, co moim skromnym zdaniem należy sobie przyswoić, to że możesz pić ją nawet ze słoika, ale nigdy na ciepło.

– Nie jestem już zupełnie niewinny – zapewnił Harry, podsuwając jeden z kieliszków w jego stronę, a drugi zachowując.

– Wspaniale. – George obrócił się, stanął na palcach i wyciągnął z szafki ukrytą tam pokaźną butelkę z ciemnego szkła. Nalał najpierw Harry'emu, a potem sobie, orientując się, że z oczekiwania odrobinę drżą mu ręce. Z kolei wewnętrzne rozedrganie, którego w różnym natężeniu doświadczał od wielu dni, naraz zelżało pod wpływem samego chlupotu alkoholu. George twardo padł na krzesło, nagle czując ulgę, że za chwilę napój uwolni go od przymusu czynienia występu z każdej wypowiedzi i zdejmie z niego ciężar utrzymywania konwersacji na odpowiednio błyskotliwym poziomie. – Przejdźmy więc do meritum.

Uniósł kieliszek. Ciemnobursztynowy płyn zalśnił, prześwietlony blaskiem brudnej od owadzich odchodów żarówki.

– Twoje zdrowie. – George łypnął na Harry'ego nieuważnie, po czym wychylił całą zawartość kieliszka duszkiem, nie tracąc czasu na delektowanie się smakiem. Na moment przymknął powieki, a kiedy ponownie je rozwarł, dostrzegł, że kieliszek gościa nadal jest pełny. Zanim zdążył zachęcić go do degustacji, ten uchwycił jego spojrzenie i, patrząc mu w oczy, rzekł:

– Twoje także – i przełknął whisky równie szybko jak George, nawet się nie skrzywiwszy. Trunek – ponad czterdziestoprocentowy – nie należał do słabych, a przy tym nie został rozcieńczony nawet kostką lodu (choć podobno najlepiej smakował z dodatkiem wody), więc George zaczął podejrzewać, że oświadczenie Harry'ego odnośnie do utraty alkoholowej cnoty mogło nie być spreparowane na wyrost, a nawet wynikać z nadmiernej skromności. W jego sytuacji zresztą – tak, jak teraz ją sobie wyobraził, bo zazwyczaj Harry bardziej kojarzył mu się z piwem kremowym niż z Voldemortem – sam zapewne już dawno popadłby w uzależnienie: albo od etanolu, albo od eliksiru wielosokowego, którym zapewniałby sobie anonimowość przynajmniej do czasu namaszczenia jakiegoś innego nieszczęśliwca na bohatera następnego stulecia. – Druga kolejka? – zaoferował powodowany nie tyle współczuciem, ile własną potrzebą. Kiedyś losy Harry'ego wyraźniej przemawiały do jego wrażliwości – jak wtedy, gdy wraz z Fredem postanowili wyratować go z wakacji u psychopatycznych mugoli – lecz obecnie _własne_ położenie skutecznie redukowało współodczuwanie z kimkolwiek. Zawsze jednak podchodził do Harry'ego z większą ostrożnością niż do większości bliskich mu mężczyzn (czyli swoich braci) i nadal przyzwoitość nakazywała mu traktować go życzliwie.

Nie czekając na potwierdzenie, uzupełnił braki. Harry przyjął dolewkę bez sprzeciwu i wypił całą na raz.

– Przepraszam za moje maniery – rzekł, obcierając usta wierzchem dłoni. George obserwował go z mimowolnym zaciekawieniem. Doszedł do wniosku, że musi uaktualnić dane na temat najlepszego przyjaciela swego małego braciszka. – Obawiam się, że tego potrzebowałem.

George parsknął śmiechem.

– Do usług. Wiesz, jak kiedyś wymkniesz się na wagary do Hogsmeade, a nie do biblioteki, to myślę, że znajdę dla ciebie coś specjalnego pod ladą. Nie rozpowiadaj tylko o tym zbyt wielu osobom, bo dostanę mandat za łamanie ustawy antyalkoholowej.

– Nie omieszkam skorzystać – przystał Harry i podchwycił: – Kiedy masz zamiar na nowo otworzyć? – co przypomniało George'owi, że przecież nie umówili się tutaj na popijawę. Niechętnie odłożył opróżniony kieliszek.

– Wkrótce – odparł z ociąganiem. – Najpierw muszę zrobić porządny remanent. Wiele rzeczy nie nadaje się już do użytku, trzeba wywalić wszystko, co jest przeterminowane, spisać, sprawdzić, czy nie stało się w jakikolwiek _niezamierzony_ sposób niebezpieczne, i tak dalej... – Bezwiednie przyłożył palce do nasady nosa. Myślenie o całej papierkowej stronie prowadzenia sklepu z dowcipami przyprawiało go o migrenę. Fred miał do tego większą smykałkę (i cierpliwość), a potem George zrzucił wszystko na Lee, zaś ten – w obliczu pilniejszych wyzwań, na które George narażał go praktycznie bez ustanku – nieco zaniedbał kwestię atestów i parę innych spraw... – Nic zajmującego, jak widać – podsumował tonem oscylującym między niechęcią a obojętnością, a Harry równocześnie odpowiedział:

– Świetnie!

George zamrugał, zaskoczony jego żarliwością.

– Nie wiedziałem, że dowcipy tak cię pasjonują...

– Żartujesz? – obruszył się Harry. – Uwielbiam _Dowcipy_!

Powiedział to w taki sposób, jakby bronił ulubionej drużyny quidditcha w starciu z jej oponentem. Raptem, przez warstwę fasadowej nonszalancji, defensywnej roszczeniowości i początków upojenia, którymi George zapacykował niemile widziane uczucia, przedarł się żal za podobnym zaangażowaniem, utraconym bezpowrotnie. Zaintrygowanie, jakie Harry nieoczekiwanie wzbudził w nim zapałem do alkoholu, coraz wyraźniej zmieniało się w prawdziwe zdumienie: oto ktoś, kogo wydarzenia ostatniego roku dotknęły przypuszczalnie najbardziej, jest w stanie wykazać się entuzjazmem. I to wobec czegoś, czemu to George powinien – lecz nie potrafił – oddać się ofiarnie.

Jeżeli w tej zdolności Harry'ego tkwiła jakaś nadzieja dla reszty znękanej po wojnie populacji, to George jej nie dostrzegł, bo przyszło mu do głowy, że być może gorliwość chłopaka nie jest całkowicie szczera. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś usiłował zmotywować go do działania fałszywym pochlebstwem... za to jeden z bardziej nieprzyjemnych, ponieważ Harry – może dlatego, że funkcjonował wyłącznie na obrzeżach jego życia towarzysko-rodzinnego – był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy jeszcze mu nie obrzydli za sprawą namolnych prób przyjścia z pomocą.

Przywołał na wargi oszczędny uśmiech. Musiał być on nieco drwiący, bo Harry przygasł. Oparł łokieć o stół i złożył policzek na otwartej dłoni.

– Jak zapewne się domyślasz – westchnął – ślęczenie nad książkami nie jest szczytem moich marzeń.

– Taką mam nadzieję – odparł George gładko, odganiając od siebie, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa niesprawiedliwe, podejrzenia. W gruncie rzeczy, pomyślał, Harry nie zasługiwał na to, żeby go mierzyć cudzą miarą, choćby z powodu swojej roli w jatce z Voldemortem. A jeżeli nie dlatego, to przynajmniej przez wzgląd na to, że George od kilku lat wisiał mu tysiąc galeonów.

– Nie mówię, że pasjami przepadam za sprzątaniem, ale chętnie posegreguję jakieś samopiszące pióra...

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że twoją nową ambicją jest kariera w handlu detalicznym? – George nie mógł się powstrzymać od subtelnej kpiny. – Słuchaj, Harry. – Pochylił się lekko, nie dając chłopakowi czasu na odpowiedź. – Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to z rozkoszą zawalę cię dokumentacją _Dowcipów._ Możesz uporządkować mi wszystko, co zechcesz. Możesz zabrać tyle cukrowych piór, ile tylko uniesiesz. Sęk w tym, że chwilowo nie mam nawet jak ci zapłacić w innej walucie. Zastanawia mnie, co będziesz z tego miał? – zapytał, ubierając w bardziej dyplomatyczną formę nurtujące go pytanie, czyli "czy ktoś cię na mnie nasłał?".

– Te pióra naprawdę lubiłem... – ujawnił Harry nostalgicznie. George obserwował go na tyle uważnie, na ile pozwalał zaczynający szumieć mu w głowie alkohol. – Tak jak mówiłem ci wczoraj. W szkole trochę mi, hm, odbija. Po prostu nie wiem, co mam ze sobą robić. Nie myśl, że przeprowadzam studia nad transmutacją dla osobistej przyjemności.

George parsknął, ale Harry zachował powagę.

– Dałbym się zabić, żeby odpocząć od Hogwartu – wyznał – McGonagall, Rona i, eee... siebie – wyrzucił jednym ciągiem i sięgnął po leżącą bliżej George'a butelkę. – Mogę?

Przez moment obaj patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, po czym George powoli skinął głową. Harry pośpiesznie rozlał alkohol, wypełniając naczynka po brzegi, po czym oddał jedno George'owi i nachylił się w jego stronę, pytająco unosząc swój kieliszek.

– Za _Dowcipy_?

George z pewnym oporem powtórzył gest: krawędzie kieliszków stuknęły o siebie, część płynu pociekła po ściankach.

– I postępy w transmutacji – mruknął. Chociaż w duchu stwierdził, że co to za różnica, za co się pije, tym razem whisky zdała mu się bardziej gorzka niż podczas poprzednich kolejek. – Następnym razem zamienisz wodę w porto. Dobra – zdecydował. – To... może zechciałbyś przejrzeć pudła z petardami? Później pokażę ci, ile tego jest. Możemy się tym zająć, powiedzmy... w przyszłą sobotę? Tylko jak będziesz na zielarstwie, to skombinuj jakieś rękawice ochronne, bo moje gdzieś się pogubiły...

– Chyba kupiliśmy z Ginny po dwie pary przed początkiem roku.

– Wyśmienicie – podsumował George, rozpierając się na krześle, które zrobiło się w czasie trzech kolejek whisky trochę bardziej wygodne. Rozprostował lewą nogę, a prawą ułożył prostopadle do niej, kostką na kolanie. Poddał się zbawiennemu działaniu alkoholu, który nie tylko rozgrzewał żołądek, lecz także pozwalał nie kłopotać się na razie zadaniem, jakie George wyznaczył na nadchodzący weekend. – No... – rzekł leniwie, spoglądając na Harry'ego, pocierającego poróżowiały policzek o dłoń. – Skoro już omówiliśmy interesy... To zdradź mi, proszę, gdzie nabawiłeś się inklinacji do alkoholu? Bo że w Hogwarcie, to nie uwierzę...

– Chyba będziesz zmuszony... Poza Hogwartem bywam tylko w Norze, a nie zauważyłeś chyba, żeby twoja matka częstowała mnie ponczem?

Faktycznie, pani Weasley wyznaczała bardzo surowe reguły antyużywkowe wobec wszystkich, którzy nie osiągnęli jeszcze dwudziestu jeden lat _oraz_ wciąż uczęszczali do Hogwartu – co szczególnie nie podobało się Ginny (jedynej mieszkance Nory spełniającej oba nieszczęsne warunki). George, jako że ukończył edukację w trybie niejako przyśpieszonym, a także wcześnie opuścił na stałe dom rodzinny, do pewnego stopnia wymykał się klasyfikacji. W obecności matki nie wypił jednak ani kropli czegoś mocniejszego niż piwo kremowe, i nadal sobie tego nie wyobrażał, mimo że przekroczył dwudziesty pierwszy rok życia nie dalej niż dwa tygodnie temu.

– Ciekawe... – podrapał się po nosie. – Słyszałem co prawda pogłoski, jakoby u Ślizgonów libacje odbywały się co piątek... My jednak musieliśmy wymykać się do Zakazanego Lasu, a uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś się w nim znaleźć po butelce samogonu na dwóch... Co? – przerwał, dostrzegając, że Harry z podejrzanym zainteresowaniem jął zgłębiać treść przylepionej na butelkę etykiety.

– Nic takiego... – odparł Harry niewinnie, odchrząknąwszy.

George popatrzył na niego w podobny sposób, w jaki chłopak oglądał butelkę.

– Harry... Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskakujesz – powiedział szczerze, myśląc, że ich spotkanie przybrało w gruncie rzeczy mniej męczący obrót, niż spodziewał się tego wczoraj. – Wybacz bezpośredniość, ale z _kim_ się tam wybrałeś? Jeżeli z moją siostrą, to jestem chyba zobowiązany, by zaprotestować... – dodał, w dużej mierze po to, żeby usprawiedliwić nie do końca taktowne pytanie. Jeżeli chodzi o Ginny, George od dawna był przekonany, że siostra potrafi doskonale zadbać o własne sprawy: aktualnie radziła sobie z tym lepiej niż on.

– Nie – uspokoił go Harry. – A o libacjach nic mi nie wiadomo. Prefektem Ślizgonów jest teraz Tracey Davis, a z tego co wiem, prawdziwa z niej formalistka. Ale znam kogoś, kto ma dojście do niemałej piwniczki z różnymi... eliksirami.

– Czy to McGonagall? – zapytał George z troską. – Zawsze podejrzewałem, że popija...

– Nie, kiedy mówiłem o eliksirach, miałem na myśli _eliksiry._ Zdaje się, że zdobyli jakoś dostęp do kwater Snape'a...

Na wzmiankę o truchle George tylko zmarszczył brwi, zadowolony, że krążący w jego żyłach alkohol skutecznie eliminował groźbę rozszerzenia skojarzenia na inne ofiary zeszłorocznej potyczki.

– Oni, czyli...?

Harry podniósł pusty kieliszek, zajrzał do środka i odstawił z powrotem.

– Czy mówiłem ci już – zagaił od rzeczy, trochę tak, jakby spotykali się na pogawędki co najmniej kilka razy w miesiącu – że świetnie nadawałbym się do Slytherinu?

– Masz na myśli, że doskonale odnalazłbyś się w cotygodniowych libacjach? – odbił George, maskując niemiłe przeczucie, że wyjaśnienie nie będzie zabawne.

– Mam na myśli, że tak sądziła Tiara Przydziału. – Harry zbojkotował próbę utrzymania konwersacji w bezpiecznych ryzach.

George powstrzymał zrezygnowane westchnienie.

– Ja sądzę – rzekł kategorycznie, z nadzieją, że to zakończy temat – że Tiara Przydziału jest starym, wyświechtanym kapeluszem z niewielkim pojęciem o rzeczywistości, i ma nierówno pod denkiem.

– Tak uważasz? – odparł Harry bardziej w formie oznajmienia niż pytania, dając do zrozumienia, że subiektywna opinia George'a nie pokrywa się z jego własną.

– Daj spokój – powiedział George z ukrytą irytacją, nieźle już przestraszony, że niedługo Harry zacznie mu się zwierzać – a nie było to coś, czemu chciałby stawić czoła, nawet jeżeli nie tyczyłoby się minionego roku. – Jak by to miało działać? Może dałbyś się przekonać o wielkości Voldemorta?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Być może. Wtedy przynajmniej nikt by nie zginął – wymamrotał, bawiąc się kieliszkiem.

– Jasne. I wszyscy stworzylibyśmy jedną wielką, radosną komunę na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu – prychnął George. – Bardziej prawdopodobne, Harry, że popełniłbyś kontrolowane samobójstwo, a wszyscy i tak wyrżnęliby się nawzajem i byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Tak że: odpuść.

Harry podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Możliwe. Pewnie wszyscy by się pozabijali – zgodził się bez oporu – ale przynajmniej nie byłaby to moja wina. Prawda? – zapytał retorycznie... albo i nie.

Wyraz jego twarzy sprawił, że George nabrał przekonania, że powinien powiedzieć coś, co zdjęłoby z chłopaka choć tę część ciężaru, którą sam na siebie nałożył – ale jednocześnie coś innego kazało mu milczeć.

Niezręczna cisza przedłużała się o kolejne sekundy, podczas których George zaciskał usta i tłumaczył sobie, że i tak nie dysponuje mocą, żeby przynieść Harry'emu jakąkolwiek ulgę... Tylko że w międzyczasie z zielonych oczu chłopaka zniknął odcień oczekiwania, z którego obecności George nie zdał sobie wcześniej sprawy. Poczuł, jakby odebrał Harry'emu jakąś szansę: a co było w tym naprawdę _złe_ , to że na tę myśl przepełniła go także perfidna satysfakcja, jakby fakt, że pozwolił komuś obarczyć się odpowiedzialnością, mógł zdjąć winę z jego barków.

Czegoś podobnego doznawał, kiedy zatykał Sowizdrzałowi dziób zaklęciem – tylko że Harry nie był sową, ale cholernym wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata... Wydało mu się, że nikczemność musiała jakoś wypełznąć na jego oblicze, więc wstał pośpiesznie i, nie pytając właściciela o pozwolenie, porwał ze stołu różdżkę, by rzucić na czajnik zaklęcie gotujące.

Harry kontynuował swój przypływ szczerości, nieświadomy toku myślenia gospodarza.

– Jak _ty_ to robisz, George? Jak to możliwe, że wciąż masz w sobie tyle... humoru?

To było za dużo. George parsknął wisielczym śmiechem.

– Słuchaj – rzekł, okropnie zmęczony. Przez chwilę bawił się gwizdkiem od czajnika, po czym z ociąganiem odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Harry'ego, opierając się o blat. – Trochę ciężki temat jak na tę porę dnia, nie uważasz? – zasugerował, mimo że zbliżał się już zmierzch. – O czym to rozmawialiśmy wcześniej? Ach tak... czyli to Ślizgoni włamali się do kwater Snape'a? Iście... ślizgońskie, zważywszy okoliczności – plótł, rozpaczliwie zawracając konwersację z toru, na który kierował ją drugi chłopak. – Ale co ty zasadniczo masz z tym wspólnego? Dość osobliwe konotacje... Czyżby sama opinia Tiary Przydziału otwierała wrota do lochów, czy mimo wszystko trzeba mieć specjalnego łącznika?

Dopiero teraz na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiło się coś na kształt rozczarowania. Zmarszczył nos, jakby w końcu doleciał go unoszący się w powietrzu zapach skisłych ubrań.

– Właściwie czemu tak cię to interesuje? – zapytał z nagłą nieufnością. Ta podejrzliwość mogłaby sprawić George'owi przykrość, ale zamiast tego przyniosła mu ulgę, bo uwalniała go od ciężaru spełniania oczekiwań.

Chociaż jego wizyty na skraju Zakazanego Lasu odbywały się nierzadko w seksualnym kontekście, doszedł do wniosku, że "och, intryguje mnie, czy obracasz jakiegoś Ślizgona" przekracza granice dobrego smaku. Sądząc z miny rozmówcy:

– Zastanawiałem się, czy to ma coś wspólnego z wieściami, jakie przekazałeś w Norze w styczniu – okazało się niewiele lepsze. Harry skrzywił się z odrazą kogoś zaatakowanego znienacka przez obślizgłą kałamarnicę, kto jednocześnie nie rozumie dokładnie, co się właściwie stało.

Jakąś sekundę George wahał się, czy nie przeprosić go za zbyt ordynarne naruszenie prywatności.

Ostatecznie zdecydował się rżnąć głupa. Była to całkiem użyteczna metoda ignorowania niewygodnych uczuć towarzyszących sprawianiu komuś zawodu – a działała tym lepiej, jeżeli zdołało się w sprawie własnej indolencji wobec drugiej osoby przekonać również siebie.

– Moja matka była zdruzgotana – rzekł George z fałszywą niefrasobliwością i mrugnął niby to zawadiacko.

Harry za to wyglądał dość chmurnie. Nie trwało to długo: prawie natychmiast na jego usta wypłynął mały, cierpki uśmiech. Wyprostował się sztywno i popatrzył na George'a intensywnie, niby próbując sprawić mu ból siłą akomodacji oka.

– Czy to dlatego nie powiedziałeś jej o Lee?

Dysponował najwyraźniej doskonałą akomodacją oka. Rozluźnione alkoholem wnętrzności George'a zamieniły się w bolesną pulpę na bardzo długie pół minuty, po upływie którego zorientował się, że gapi się na gościa z uchylonymi ustami, pierwszy raz tego popołudnia wyglądając mniej więcej tak, jak się czuł: czyli jak człowiek kompletnie zbity z pantałyku.

– Ach – opanował się. – Czyli gej-radar naprawdę istnieje?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Ja go nie posiadam. Mogłem za to natknąć się na was w którymś schowku na szczotki.

– Rozumiem, że szukałeś tam szczotki – odparł George zimno, a potem usłyszał, jak mówi: – To wtedy doszedłeś do wniosku, że preferujesz kutasy?

Poczuł, jakby rzucił kotkiem o ścianę.

Uraza przedarła się na powierzchnię skóry Harry'ego niechcianym rumieńcem i na ten widok George przypomniał sobie, jak kilka lat wcześniej wciągał chłopaka do latającego samochodu, ratując go od groźby spędzenia wakacji w zamkniętym w pokoju o chlebie, wodzie i fasolce z puszki.

"Dlaczego to powiedziałem?", zastanawiał się ogłupiały, a także: "Czy _faktycznie_ to powiedziałem?", w połowie wstrząśnięty swoim zachowaniem, a w drugiej w chory sposób _podekscytowany_ faktem, że istotnie, właśnie to zrobił. Wraz z tym dziwnym podnieceniem na postać Harry'ego samorzutnie nałożyła się kalka Wybrańca i George'a dopadło poczucie nagłej derealizacji, jakby siedział naprzeciwko całkiem obcej osoby. Jego umysł przestał scalać postać wieloletniego znajomego, gnębionego przez mugoli chłopca i triumfatora nad Voldemortem w jednego człowieka.

Nie wiedział, co stanowi jądro problemu Harry'ego, ani nawet jaki konkretnie jest to problem. Może po prostu graniczące z wulgarnością wścibstwo George'a jawiło się Harry'emu jako zbyt inwazyjna zaczepka; może ktoś już wcześniej zagrał tą kartą, żeby mu dopiec?

Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że jakiś problem _był_ , co George wyczuł przecież już w raptownej baczności chłopaka w reakcji na dość niewinne jeszcze uwagi – i teraz wykorzystywał tę wiedzę w podobnie instynktownej potrzebie obrony, jaka musiała popchnąć Harry'ego do wbicia mu szpili pytaniem o Lee. Być może potrafiliby to jeszcze jakoś zbagatelizować czy zagadać, chociaż blednąca już kompozycja czerwonawych plam i kropek pokrywająca policzki Harry'ego sprawiała, że przypisanie George'owi innych zamiarów, niż nim kierowały, zdawało się jeżeli nie niemożliwe, to przynajmniej trudne.

George dopuszczał możliwość, że byłby w stanie wybrnąć z tarapatów, na przykład zrzucając wszystko na karb niewyparzonego, weasleyowskiego języka – ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby złagodzić sytuację.

Starcie z cudzym bólem nie przerażało go tak bardzo, jak mierzenie się z własnym i był zdesperowany, by odzyskać kontrolę nad biegiem rozmowy, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to, że nie obędzie się bez ofiar. Oraz nieuchronnie przybliżało konieczność zwrotu zamrożonego dotąd długu.

Harry wydawał się mniej zdeterminowany, by stać się górą w tej potyczce o niejasnych regułach.

– Mogę odzyskać różdżkę? – zapytał spokojnie i zdawało się, że ma zamiar zebrać się do wyjścia.

George nerwowo pozbył się przedmiotu, kładąc go na krawędzi stołu, w miejscu, gdzie kwadrans temu trzymał łokcie. Harry sięgnął po swą własność, ale nie podniósł się od razu, by ruszyć do drzwi, tylko przez pewien czas obracał różdżkę w palcach – przypuszczalnie zastanawiając się nad zaklęciem nadającym się do rzucenia na kogoś, kto właśnie chciał cię znieważyć, albo starając się zorientować, w jakiego rodzaju grze bierze udział.

– Skoro tak cię to interesuje – Harry z nagła przerwał ciszę, spojrzawszy na niego uważnie spod zmarszczonych brwi – to miałem wiele innych okazji, żeby się o tym przekonać. Wiesz, przywileje Wybrańca – rzekł z drętwym półuśmieszkiem.

W jego ustach przydomek brzmiał jak obelga, niezależnie od domniemanych korzyści. George wykazywał tendencje do negowania tego, co się działo naokoło, jeżeli okazywało się zanadto niewygodne lub nieprzyjemne. Zazwyczaj marginalizował kłopotliwe okoliczności, zanim w ogóle zdążył się w nich rozeznać. Tym razem jednak dotarło do niego w pełni, czego się dopuścił, to znaczy: rozmyślnie uraził kogoś, kto najwyraźniej oczekiwał od niego jakiegoś rodzaju zrozumienia i miał prawo się go spodziewać – czy to jako od brata swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, członka przyszywanej rodziny, kolegi ze szkoły, czy wreszcie człowieka, na którym wojna także odcisnęła się stygmatem – kto bezwiednie mu ufał, co do tej pory nie było przecież całkowicie bezzasadne. I kto był Harrym Potterem – osobą najbardziej poszkodowaną w całym bagnie.

W tym momencie George powinien się ukorzyć i posypać głowę popiołem, tyle że akurat ucieszył się, że przypadła mu rola skurwysyna, a nie ta leżąca na drugim końcu kontinuum.

Lee miał rację we wszelkich zarzutach względem niego. Naprawdę zupełnie go porąbało; naprawdę coś było z nim mocno nie w porządku. I _naprawdę_ ani trochę temu nie przeciwdziałał. Może dlatego... a może zafrapowało go, jak daleko mógłby się posunąć albo po prostu brakowało mu seksu dwa razy dziennie, w każdym razie gdy Harry wymamrotał:

– Czas na mnie – i wreszcie sztywno poniósł się z siedzenia, George wcale się nie zreflektował, tylko – i to było zwyczajnie podłe – rzucił szybko:

– Może masz ochotę wejść na górę i przejrzeć najnowszy numer _Zwisu Leniwca_?

C.D.N.

Cóż poradzę na to, że interesują mnie niepopularne pairingi i znajduję przyjemność w długich, nudnych zdaniach? ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: NC-17 – wypraszam osoby niepełnoletnie (jeżeli jakieś się zaplątały, to NAPRAWDĘ proszę o zastosowanie się do ratingu :)

Ostrzeżenia: naturalizm, niecenzuralny język, alkohol, manipulacje

Uwagi: obawiam się, że jakkolwiek losy Harry'ego są zapewne ciekawsze niż losy George'a, to to jest jednak fanfik o George'u, z perspektywy George'a i więcej niż George się o Harrym nie dowiemy ;) No, może ja wiem trochę więcej o tym konkretnym Harrym, ale nie powiem – jedyne, co mogę zaoferować to muzyczny bonus na koniec dla spragnionych perspektywy Harry'ego: należy wpisać w youtube Ben Howard – All Is Now Harmed i słuchać tekstu:)

 **III.**

Są w życiu sytuacje, które rozwijają się stopniowo i konsekwentnie w określonym kierunku.

Na przykład, gdy prawie dekadę nie przykładasz się szczególnie do nauki, a na lekcjach najbardziej cię interesuje, jak możliwie kreatywnie je zakłócić, to jeżeli w rezultacie zminimalizujesz szanse na pomyślne przejście przez owutemy, ale za to otworzysz sklep z dowcipnymi akcesoriami, prawdopodobnie przyjmiesz to za naturalny skutek swych poczynań. Być może nabierzesz przekonania, że świat działa w sposób celowy; może nawet, że ci sprzyja. A jeżeli nie sprzyja, to przynajmniej poddaje się modelowaniu – i kiedy, dajmy na to, czujesz, że nie jesteś w stanie zapobiec temu, by nie wylecieć ze szkoły na zbity pysk, to przynajmniej możesz zrobić to na miotle, z dosłownym hukiem, zdobywając przy okazji szacunek małoletnich beneficjentów placówki na następne kilka pokoleń.

Pomyłką jednak byłoby bezrefleksyjne uleganie kuszącemu skądinąd wrażeniu, że rzeczywistość dąży do doskonalenia się zgodnie z twoimi oczekiwaniami.

 _Może_ się bowiem zdarzyć, że pewnego dnia twój całkowicie żywy minutę wcześniej brat padnie trupem, a kilka miesięcy później najlepszy przyjaciel – który na przestrzeni lat stopniowo i konsekwentnie przeistaczał się w twojego kochanka – nabierze do ciebie obrzydzenia i zostawi cię, żebyś się międlił w towarzystwie samego siebie i przekonał na własnej skórze, że jest to kompania na dłuższą metę nie do zniesienia.

I wtedy _może_ się też okazać, że rzeczywistości wcale nie da się dowolnie rzeźbić – za to potrafi ona ulec nieodwracalnemu odkształceniu, z którym nie bardzo wiadomo co robić przy użyciu dotychczasowych narzędzi.

George nie miał pomysłu, jak wypracować nowe metody efektywnego współfunkcjonowania z otoczeniem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądził nawet, _że_ powinien cokolwiek wypracowywać: świadomie unikał podejmowania wysiłku, by znaleźć dla siebie znośne miejsce w wypaczonej przestrzeni, ponieważ podświadomie podejrzewał, że sposobu na to zwyczajnie nie ma, i bał się skonfrontować z tym przeświadczeniem.

Skupiał więc wysiłki na powstrzymywaniu nadmiernej refleksji nad co bardziej bolesnymi aspektami życia. Czasami było to dużo łatwiejsze, niż się spodziewał – na przykład kiedy mechanicznie wykonywał jakieś drobne czynności w rodzaju mycia zębów albo czesania włosów, tracąc przy tym poczucie czasu do tego stopnia, że zapominał nie tylko, która jest godzina albo pora dnia, ale ile właściwie ma lat i czy aby nadal nie uczęszcza do Hogwartu, bo przecież tak samo (i z podobną częstotliwością) mył zęby i czesał włosy osiem lat temu.

Czasami te niepozorne sytuacje stawały się jednak zdecydowanie bardziej trudne, niż mógłby to sobie wyobrazić, zanim heca z Voldemortem zaczęła dotyczyć go bezpośrednio. Przytrafiało się, że płukał usta i znienacka dopadała go porażająco klarowna myśl, że wcale nie jest osiem lat temu, a świat, który powstawał wokół niego we wczesnym dzieciństwie i który sam aktywnie budował przez cały okres nastoletniości, po prostu przestał istnieć – i to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że George przekroczył dwudziestkę przed ponad rokiem.

Nie miał pewności czy dorosłość zawsze wiąże się z postępującym zohydzeniem po kolei wszystkich elementów egzystencji, czy też dzieje się tak tylko w wypadku, gdy coś, co z założenia było tylko ekscytującą zabawą z elementami pożytecznej misji, bezapelacyjnie wymknęło się spod kontroli. To aż dziwne, w jak niewielkim stopniu _Potterwarta_ wiązało się dla George'a z Harrym, którego zwykł postrzegać jako jednostkę odrębną od symbolu, jaki stanowiło jego nazwisko; i jak bardzo Harry wydawał mu się w gruncie rzeczy zwyczajny, z czego z całą wyrazistością zdał sobie sprawę dopiero teraz – bo to, że brał coś za normę, zauważał dopiero, kiedy od niej odstąpił.

A rzeczywistość miała tę przykrą właściwość – o czym George przekonał się w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy wielokrotnie – że raz zniekształcona jakoś nie powracała do oryginalnego kształtu... zapewne ponieważ pierwotna postać okazywała się ostatecznie nie esencją, ale subiektywnym sądem na temat danej rzeczy.

Lub osoby.

W przypadku Harry'ego rzeczywistość zdawała się całkiem sprężysta, bowiem – gdy George wrócił z łazienki do pokoju Freda – chłopak jakby nigdy nic siedział po turecku na skraju łóżka, przeglądając rozłożoną między kolanami gazetę. Wyglądał dziwnie swojsko: z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci, policzkiem opartym o złożoną dłoń i włosami, które rozczochrały się nie wiadomo kiedy. Spod zadrukowanej wizerunkami zawodników quidditcha strony, wystawał fragment jego stopy, przyodzianej w spłowiałą skarpetkę w zielono-czerwone paski.

George na kilka sekund odniósł absurdalne wrażenie, że znajdują się w Norze i za chwilę zostaną wezwani do wyrabiania ciasta, krojenia warzyw albo innej pomocy przy świątecznym obiedzie. Potem Harry podniósł głowę.

– Więc, George – zagadnął, spuszczając jedną nogę na podłogę. – Jak to widzisz?

Ton jego głosu był spokojny, wręcz lekki – bez tej ciężkiej aury ukrytego cierpienia, która przebijała przez jego słowa w kuchni – i George, wziąwszy pod uwagę ewentualność, że przyszli tutaj, aby faktycznie przeglądać _Zwis Leniwca_ , zawahał się przed odpowiedzią.

Harry poprawił okulary.

– Mam się ich pozbyć? – zapytał, a następnie, ostatecznie likwidując pozór normalności, rzucił: – Czy może masz ochotę na seks z Chłopcem, Który Zwyciężył?

Chyba byłoby łatwiej, gdyby w pytaniu pobrzmiewała podobna drwina, jak wtedy, gdy Harry nazwał się Wybrańcem. Tym razem nie brzmiał wyzywająco, ale rzeczowo, jakby nie istniała żadna szansa, że granica, za którą się posuwają, prowadzi ciemnym tunelem w głąb króliczej nory, a sam fakt jej przekraczania nie był groźny, lecz błahy. Jednocześnie dokonana przez Harry'ego jawna fetyszyzacja siebie sprawiła, że George poczuł pewną słabość w członkach – związaną w mniejszym stopniu z czysto seksualnym pożądaniem, a w większym z mieszanką niechcianego przerażenia i ponurego podekscytowania, jaka ogarniała go w obliczu wydarzeń, które za nic nie chciały pomieścić mu się w głowie.

Jak to, że znalazł się w pokoju Freda z kimś, kto z reguły wzbudzał w nim tylko letnią sympatię zabarwioną zarówno odrobiną dość niechętnego podziwu, jak i pewną dozą litości.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Mogło mieć to związek ze spożytym alkoholem albo z etyczną ambiwalencją zaistniałych okoliczności, ale George był prawie pewny, że mdłości są wynikiem pogłębiającej się pustki umysłu, w którym nie uformowała się żadna riposta. Taki stan jak żaden inny budził w nim popłoch, ponieważ George już dawno wyrobił sobie przekonanie, że elokwencja jest jego najmocniejszą stroną.

Odkaszlnął.

– Czyli... – powiedział po długiej sekundzie, postanawiając nie dać po sobie poznać, że opanowanie Harry'ego wytrąca go z równowagi i zyskać kontrolę nad konwersacją już teraz, zanim doprowadzenie schadzki do finału lub choćby początku weźmie w łeb. – Kiedy mówiłeś o wielu miłych okazjach, jakie się nadarzają osobie o twoim, hm, statusie, to ile konkretnie miałeś na myśli?

Gdyby sądził, że tą równie szczerą, co bezczelną, ciekawością zbije Harry'ego z tropu, rozczarowałby się: chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i odłożył gazetę na bok, oparł dłonie o materac, przeciągnął się i przesunął w głąb łóżka, najwyraźniej nie śpiesząc się z odpowiedzią. Jego ruchy były powolne, pozbawione nerwowości, dużo bardziej wyważone niż miało to miejsce w kuchni – kiedy George miał jeszcze wrażenie, że przebywa z człowiekiem z krwi i kości, teraz zastąpione dosyć niekomfortowym wrażeniem obcowania z fantazmatem. A także rodzajem niepokoju, ponieważ zachowanie Harry'ego narzucało myśl, że chłopak nie ściemniał i w istocie nie była to pierwsza tego typu transakcja w jego życiu... inaczej niż w życiu _George'a_.

– Wystarczająco – odparł Harry w końcu, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i dodał z delikatną kpiną: – Potrzebujesz szczegółów?

– Kusząca propozycja – odpowiedział George mechanicznie, kontemplując odrażającą skarpetkę Harry'ego oraz kwestię własnej monogamiczności.

Prawda była taka, że chociaż w przeszłości George nieraz bez skrępowania i większych oporów inicjował dwuznaczne pogawędki z rozmaitymi osobami (innymi słowy flirtował na prawo i lewo), to w praktyce nigdy nie tylko nie wykroczył poza płaszczyznę dyskursu, ale nawet nie chciał przekuć żadnego z umizgów w działanie... może ten jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy próbował przespać się z Rogerem Davisem, bo Lee postanowił dać ostatnią szansę swojej heteroseksualnej stronie i przez kilka tygodni usiłował zdobyć Angelinę pod pretekstem korepetycji w operowaniu kaflem, w czym pozostał fenomenalnie beznadziejny. Żałosny plan George'a również spalił na panewce, nie tylko dlatego, że heteroseksualna strona Rogera Davisa okazała się być jego jedyną stroną w zakresie płciowości. Epizod ten dowodził czegoś, o czym George i tak wiedział, a mianowicie, że jest mocny tylko w gębie.

Nie przodował też w podejmowaniu stanowczych decyzji – tych, nad którymi miał czas się namyślić, bo w afekcie wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle, choć niekoniecznie na dobre – ale tym razem podjął mocne postanowienie, żeby ukryć tę słabość. Wprawdzie nie znali się z Harrym od dzisiaj; z drugiej strony do dzisiaj George oceniał ich znajomość na mniej powierzchowną niż się okazała – w przeciwnym wypadku obecność chłopaka na piętrze _Dowcipów_ nie zaskakiwałaby go tak mocno – uznał więc, że jeżeli uda mu się zachować pozór niefrasobliwości, będzie w stanie wywieść Harry'ego w pole. Umiejętność wytwarzania atmosfery blagi – podobnie jak specyficzna potoczystość w wymowie – znajdowała się na szczycie listy talentów George'a. Nierzadko balansowała na granicy impertynencji, ale kiedy czuł się przyparty do muru, stawała się jedną z ostatnich kart, jakich mógł użyć w danym rozdaniu – a że porażkę w sprawach, na których mu zależało, odbierał w kategoriach osobistej ujmy na honorze, to aby jej zapobiec, potrafił posunąć się daleko i grać nieczysto, nawet, jeżeli pod mur zagonił się sam.

– Może następnym razem – zbył więc poprzedni temat lekko i zrobił trzy kroki w stronę łóżka, po czym przysiadł na materacu z ulgą, bowiem na tym krótkim dystansie nogi odmówiły mu pełnego posłuszeństwa, ciążąc do podłogi i niemal uginając się pod nim, jakby ktoś zamienił mu krew w ciecz magnetyczną, a ścięgna w miękkie kłębki cukrowej wełny – puszystego deseru, który niegdyś dodawali jako gratis do _Zestawu Fakira_. Ignorując niezborność członków, rzekł dziarsko: – Tymczasem przejdźmy do konkretów, co ty na to?

I spojrzał Harry'emu w twarz.

Tylko że tym samym niezbyt rozważnie umożliwił mu patrzenie sobie w oczy, i zaraz poczuł, jak pod wpływem bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego szybko traci animusz. Nagle zdał się sobie nędznym aktorem w groteskowym przedstawieniu i wydało mu się niemożliwe, by Harry tego nie dostrzegł; a im dłużej Harry milczał, tym bardziej George nabierał przekonania, że jednak nie udźwignie ciężaru roli, w jaką próbował się wcielić.

W desperacji sięgnął po _Zwis Leniwca_ – który zresztą przejął po Ginny tylko dlatego, że planował wyściełać gazetą klatkę dla Sowizdrzała – i przewrócił kilka stron naraz. W zamierzeniu posunięcie miało zapobiec przekształceniu się niepokoju, jaki odczuwał, w kompletną panikę, ale w istocie prawdopodobnie robiło z niego kretyna.

– Czy słyszałeś, że w Słowenii szykują się do odegrania pierwszego od stuleci turnieju z użyciem żywych znikaczy? – przemówił głupio, wertując wciąż spoczywający na udach Harry'ego magazyn i z tęsknotą myśląc o stojącej na nocnym stoliku butelce whisky. – To chyba pogwałca jakieś międzynarodowe prawa dotyczące ekologii...

Brnąłby dalej w ten bełkot, gdyby Harry nie wyciągnął mu _Zwisu_ z ręki.

– Wiesz... – wtrącił, kładąc magazyn na kołdrze. Podciągał nogi na łóżko i złączył stopy tak, że jedno z jego zgiętych kolan wbiło się George'owi w udo. – Szczerze mówiąc, kiedy proponowałeś mi tournée po sypialni, to sądziłem, że to tylko pretekst... Cóż, najwidoczniej się pomyliłem.

– Eee... – wyrwało się George'owi, ponieważ właśnie poczuł, że marnuje chłopakowi czas. Doznanie nie należało do przyjemnych, głównie dlatego, że ustawiało ich sytuację jako rodzaj kontraktu, w którym to Harry rozumiał dokładnie, na co się pisze, a George nie wywiązywał ze swojej części zobowiązania.

Jeżeli zdecydowałby się grać idiotę, to był to dobry moment, aby zapytać: "skąd w ogóle przyszło ci to do głowy?" albo wywinąć się w inny sposób, zwalając wszystko na karb zbyt wybujałej wyobraźni Harry'ego lub wręcz jego rozpustności – bo w końcu tutaj przyszedł, co nadal wydawało się raczej nieprawdopodobne. Zanim jednak zdążył skonstruować stosowną odpowiedź, Harry zapytał:

– Czy jak skończymy z quidditchem, będziemy też przeglądać znaczki? – z jawną kąśliwością zmuszającą do przyjęcia, że chłopak doskonale wie, że się nie pomylił co do intencji George'a. – Słuchaj – dodał nieznacznie poirytowanym tonem, marszcząc brwi. – Obaj dobrze wiemy, czemu tu jesteśmy. Więc jeżeli po prostu mnie testowałeś albo zwyczajnie zmieniłeś zdanie, to bądź łaskaw mnie o tym poinformować, bo chyba zaczynam się trochę gubić...

Może ze względu na przebijające przez pozornie konkretne słowa Harry'ego rozdrażnienie, może przez niby błahe, a jednak zdradzające nerwowość podrygiwanie palców u stóp – a je George, który jakoś nie mógł się zdobyć na wznowienie kontaktu wzrokowego, akurat oglądał – a może jeszcze coś innego, w każdym razie George nareszcie wyczuł w zachowaniu drugiego chłopaka wysiłek. To staranie o rzeczowy wydźwięk wypowiedzi dziwnie go uspokoiło, ponieważ oznaczało, że Harry wcale nie czuje się w zaistniałych okolicznościach jak ryba w wodzie – które to podejrzenie konfundowało George'a do tej pory.

Oderwał wzrok od pasiastych skarpetek, od widoku których zaczynało mienić mu się przed oczami, i wyprostował się, zwróciwszy tułów w stronę kompana.

Twarz Harry'ego zdawała spokojna, rozluźniona; żuchwa nie sprawiała wrażenia spiętej; usta były minimalnie rozchylone i nie układały się w żaden grymas. Uniesiona na wpół litościwie brew nadawała tej twarzy wyraz pewnego dystansu do sytuacji – lub nawet nad nią górowania – i tylko przełożony przez klatkę piersiową przegub oraz ułożona na przeciwległym ramieniu dłoń... a raczej palce, postukujące niemiarowo o obojczyk, ujawniały zniecierpliwienie... Albo zdenerwowanie.

Na chwilę Harry umknął spojrzeniem, po czym jakby zorientował się, że popełnił błąd i odczuł potrzebę usprawiedliwienia własnych słów:

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki niezdecydowany – rzekł z przekąsem.

Tym razem George znalazł ripostę tak szybko, że nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zdanie:

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki nieprzyzwoity – w całości opuściło jego usta.

Harry znienacka wybuchnął śmiechem – nie dało się w nim wychwycić nawet śladu zmieszania ani szyderstwa – po czym równie nagle spoważniał.

– George – powiedział łagodnie, spojrzawszy mu prosto w oczy. – Nie masz _pojęcia_ , jak bardzo jestem zepsuty.

Te słowa wywarły na George'u natychmiastowe wrażenie, z zawrotną prędkością pompując w jego członek sporą ilość krwi i na krótki moment pozbawiając go zdolności artykulacji. Pożądanie uderzyło mu do głowy pełznącą po szyi falą gorąca, kierując myśli na dobitność, z jaką Harry wymówił jego imię i pozwalając lekceważyć osobliwe poczucie, że chłopak nie powiedział wcale, że jest występny, lecz uszkodzony.

– Wow – wykrztusił, zbaraniały. – OK, zabiłeś mi ćwieka – przyznał szczerze. – Rzeczywiście, nie mam. Ale... – urwał, nieoczekiwania tracąc chęć na dalsze kluczenie, za to zyskując gotowość do przyznania Harry'emu punktu w ich niewypowiedzianym pojedynku, a nawet do całkowitej rezygnacji z jakichkolwiek rankingów. Wobec tej dobrowolnej kapitulacji do jego penisa napłynęło jeszcze więcej krwi. Rozbrojony, dokończył: – Z przyjemnością się przekonam.

Blade wargi Harry'ego uniosły się z jednej strony z drwiącą satysfakcją, a później chłopak podniósł rękę i – nie opuszczając wzroku, jakby brał udział w konkursie na niemruganie – rozpiął najwyższy guzik koszuli i zaczął nieśpiesznie poluzowywać krawat.

George przerwał mu.

– Zostaw – poprosił ochryple, owinął sobie materiał w barwach Gryffindoru wokół dłoni i szepnął: – Lubię krawaty.

I, rozgrzany od środka, jak przy trzeciej szklaneczce dobrego cydru, pochylił się.

Wąskie usta o nęcącym aromacie whisky znalazły się dokładnie naprzeciwko jego ust, ale George w ostatniej chwili zmienił kurs tak, że – przechyliwszy głowę towarzysza przy pomocy pociągnięcia za krawat – wylądował wargami na twardej linii żuchwy.

Być może miał kłopoty z decyzyjnością, ale nie miał skłonności do rezygnacji na ostatniej prostej – i jeżeli decyzję już podjął, to nawet jeżeli się wahał co do jej sensowności albo aktualności, z reguły się jej trzymał. Zapewne dlatego nadal tkwił w _Dowcipach_ , których czasy świetności z każdym dniem były coraz bardziej odległe, za to stawało się coraz bardziej prawdopodobne, że nigdy nie powrócą.

Ale też ze względu na tę samą dyspozycję, miał w _wyjątkowo_ bliskiej perspektywie obcowanie z Harrym Potterem... co z pewnego dystansu – to znaczy po wykluczeniu wszystkich okoliczności, które czyniły z Harry'ego człowieka na wskroś zwyczajnego, o umiarkowanej inteligencji i przeciętnych zdolnościach magicznych – którego George usiłował nabrać, posiadało walor może nie historyczny, ale z pewnością byłoby warte zapisania w prywatnym dzienniku podbojów seksualnych, gdyby George taki prowadził.

Wciągnął nosem otaczający szczękę Harry'ego słaby zapach whisky – w bardzo praktyczny sposób łagodził on wszelkie potencjalne obiekcje co do własnych postępków – i gwałtownie wyszarpnął koszulę chłopaka ze spodni. Tkanina była wykrochmalona nad wyraz starannie, sztywna. George wsunął pod nią palce i przelotnie ścisnął pokryty drobnymi wypryskami gęsiej skórki bok Harry'ego, a potem, natchniony wzrastającym pożądaniem, chwycił go za nadgarstek i bez ogródek skierował jego rękę pomiędzy swoje nogi.

Zrobił to, ponieważ wyobrażał sobie, że jednonocne przygody powinny odbywać się obcesowo i z zimnym zacięciem. Dużo łatwiej byłoby je utrzymać, gdyby nie – z gruntu przecież nieunikniona – obecność drugiej osoby, kłopotliwa w kontekście jej nieprzewidywalnej reakcji.

Reakcja Harry'ego nastąpiła jednak, zanim George zdążył porządnie się speszyć, a po chwili przestał kłopotać się czymkolwiek, bo Harry pewnie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jego prącia, po materiale bokserek, po czym bezpardonowo wepchał ją za wszytą w bawełnę gumkę.

Minęło _wiele_ dni odkąd George brał udział w zdarzeniu tej natury po raz ostatni. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, a z jego gardła wydobył się niby to pomruk, a niby bezwładny, kompromitujący _skrzek._ Zamaskował go, zaczepiając zębami o szyję Harry'ego po prawej stronie; drugą ręką przytrzymał jego lewy policzek, własnym przywarłszy do obcej szczęki i wypuścił ciężki oddech w miękką skórę. Przez dobroczynne dwadzieścia parę sekund w jego umyśle tworzyły się i zaraz rozwiewały nieskładne, mętne, coraz to bardziej mgliste myśli, nie dając się poskładać do kupy, ale pozwalając skupiać wyłącznie na gorącym wnętrzu poruszającej się po jego penisie dłoni. Przestało mieć znaczenie, do kogo ta dłoń właściwie należy – dopóki raptem nie zniknęła, wystawiając George'a na podmuch powietrza.

W pomieszczeniu nie było zimno, ale – kiedy Harry złapał go za ręce i zdecydowanie oderwał je od swojej twarzy, a następnie odsunął się na dokuczliwą odległość czterech cali – temperatura pokojowa zdała się nagle zdecydowanie za niska.

– Hm? – chrząknął, bezwiednie próbując przezwyciężyć opór ciała przyciskającego mu dłonie do kolan, ale Harry trzymał je stanowczo.

George spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

Harry parsknął.

– Bez obaw – zapewnił, po czym ściągnął okulary i z odrobinę przerażającym uśmiechem szmalcownika, który właśnie osaczył ofiarę, zsunął się z łóżka na kolana. – Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Przesunął ręce do góry, drapiąc uda George'a resztkami niedokładnie obciętych paznokci, dwoma obcesowymi szarpnięciami zsunął mu bokserki w okolice łydek... i natychmiast schylił głowę, nie dając George'owi czasu ani na reakcję na ostatnią wypowiedź, ani powolne rozlubowanie się w ciepłym, wilgotnym oddechu docierającym do jego pachwin, tylko natychmiast wciągając go w mokrą chłonność swoich ust i w przeciągu kilkudziesięciu sekund wprawiając w stan, w którym gotów byłby uznać, że możliwe jest _wyssanie_ z człowieka napięcia.

Dalej – zapewne wskutek kilkumiesięcznej już abstynencji seksualnej – nastąpiło gwałtowne spiętrzenie najpierw wdzięczności wobec Harry'ego za dobrowolne ucieleśnienie nieistniejącej dotąd fantazji, a potem kumulacja fizycznej ulgi. Czyniła ona z Harry'ego jedynie pozbawionego konkretnej tożsamości właściciela odpowiednio gorącej jamy ustnej i sprawiała, że George'owi stało się więcej niż wszystko jedno, że sam prawdopodobnie pełnił rolę substytutu jakiegoś innego George'a Weasleya, który nigdy nie istniał – co najwyżej zdarzało mu się zaistnieć od czasu do czasu.

Z ochotą dalej by się pogrążał w odprężającym uwiądzie umysłowym, mimo że groziło to zbyt szybką intensyfikacją przyjemności, co w prostej linii prowadziło także do jej schyłku. Nagle jednak cały proceder został przerwany – czemu towarzyszył mlaszczący odgłos zsuwania warg z pokrytego śliną członka – i Harry wynurzył się spomiędzy nóg George'a, po czym naparł na niego tułowiem, zmuszając do przyjęcia pozycji leżącej.

George jęknął, padając potylicą w zmiętą pościel; pozwolił ciężarowi ciepłego ciała przycisnąć się do materaca. Własne mokre włosy oblepiły mu szyję jak małe, obślizgłe macki a cudza, wilgotna dłoń objęła penis: wzdrygnął się mimowolnie w reakcji na któryś z tych bodźców. Otworzył oczy – nie do końca pamiętał, kiedy je zamknął – i zobaczył zgrzaną twarz Harry'ego tuż nad sobą: wąskie usta rozwarte, nieco opuchłe, rozszczypane jak od mrozu, obłożone szklistą powłoką śliny; rozczochrane, ciemne włosy przylepione do czoła; a na nim wypukła, biaława blizna.

Wszystko razem składało się na bardzo potterowatą twarz reprezentanta Hogwartu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

W tym momencie – niezgodnie z logiką, chyba, że z logiką paradoksu – George uświadomił sobie, że nie ma do czynienia z fantazmatem, ale namacalnym, indywidualnym Harrym Potterem, unikatowym o tyle, że od początku ich znajomości wzbudzał w George'u chęć podtrzymania pewnych konwenansów, poza które wychodził on w kontakcie z większością innych ludzi.

A ponieważ był to Harry, to nie był to...

Lee.

Wbrew sobie – naprawdę nie chciał jeszcze kończyć, a zwłaszcza przekonać się, co czeka za linią mety – poczuł intensywną, fizyczną rozkosz płynącą z biernego poddawania się dotykowi, co wyzwoliło nagłą nadmierną aktywność... jakichś gruczołów poprzyczepianych do jego gałek ocznych...

To było... straszne i nie miało wiele wspólnego z aplikowaniem sobie Harry'ego jako paliatywu na nieobecność Lee, ponieważ tak naprawdę zdarzyło się już George'owi właśnie z Lee. I to w pełnej krasie, inaczej niż teraz, bo wtedy płyn faktycznie przelał się przez brzegi jego powiek...

... _zanim_ George zdążył szarpnąć się gwałtownie w górę, _zanim_ praktycznie strząsnął z siebie partnera, zachłystując się nie powietrzem, ale gęstą substancją, która _faktycznie_ pociekła mu po tylnej ścianie gardła...

Zdążył popatrzeć na osłupiałą minę Lee i dopiero wówczas zepchnął go z siebie, charcząc, parskając i nie mogąc odeprzeć zaniepokojonych pytań o to, co się właściwie dzieje – głównie z tego powodu, że _nie wiedział_ , co się dzieje. A także dlatego, że zapamiętale krztusił się smarkami, co utrudniało nawet zaczerpnięcie oddechu, a normalną wypowiedź praktycznie uniemożliwiało.

 _Tym razem_ nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, nie musiał zdzierać sobie gardła chrapliwym "nic", nie musiał pełznąć do ściany, zaciskać powiek ani wyprężonymi ramionami bronić się na ślepo – bo tym razem nikt nie usiłował odwrócić go na plecy, nikt nim nie szarpał, nikt nie wskoczył na niego okrakiem, żeby przemocą rozłożyć mu ręce na boki i wrzasnąć:

"O co chodzi?!", więc George nie był wyczerpany stawianiem oporu, nie musiał skrzeczeć, że przecież o nic nie chodzi, głos nie zawodził go jak przy mutacji, nie było desperacji w głosie drugiej osoby i George nie musiał żałować, że nie wykorzystał okazji i nie podporządkował pragnieniu, żeby się do reszty... stopić... pod równie zdesperowanym spojrzeniem... _tym razem_ jego ciało nie uległo redukcji do ciepłej papki z mięsa i śliskich wydzielin, nie odczuł palącej potrzeby, by za wszelką cenę odzyskać kontrolę – toteż nie był zmuszony się jej poddawać.

Inaczej niż _wtedy_ , kiedy zamiast biernie się ślinić, postanowił aktywnie splunąć Lee w twarz.

"Wypierdalaj", wychrypiał, podczas gdy większa część plwociny spłynęła po jego własnej brodzie na oblepioną wilgocią szyję.

Stropiona, zdeterminowana twarz Lee najpierw zastygła w zdumieniu, a następnie wykrzywiła się wściekle. Przy całej charakterystycznej dla siebie żywiołowości i spontaniczności Lee był z reguły równie przewidywalny, co George w swoich błazenadach. Zanim kwestia Voldemorta ostatecznie się rozwiązała, George rzadko widywał go naprawdę wytrąconego z równowagi i chociaż odkąd razem zamieszkali zdarzało się to dużo częściej, to w prawdziwej furii – gniewnej, nieobliczalnej bezradności – zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.

Lee obtarł nos ze śliny – szczęka drgała mu w złości – i spojrzał na swoją rękę ze wstrętem, a potem przeniósł wzrok na George'a i popatrzył na niego z taką samą odrazą. George'owi wydało się, jak gdyby całe ukryte obrzydzenie, rozczarowanie, rosnąca niechęć –spychane pod powierzchnię wielu małych, codziennych sytuacji – nagle wypełzły na zewnątrz i stężały w tych ściągniętych pogardliwie wargach.

Lee ścisnął nogi, szczelniej więżąc biodra George'a pomiędzy szerokimi udami. Chwycił go za brodę brutalnie, lecz zamiast plunąć weń w odwecie, w bezwzględnym milczeniu przekręcił jego głowę, po czym z całej siły docisnął ją do materaca, wgniatając wnętrze obślimaczonej dłoni w policzek.

"Z najwyższą przyjemnością" warknął. Jego mięknący penis raptem odlepił się od skóry George'a: Lee poderwał się z łóżka i gwałtownie opuścił pomieszczenie. Nagle – nie wiedzieć czemu właśnie w tamtej chwili – do George'a dotarło, że chociaż uznawał Lee za najlepszego przyjaciela, to najlepszym przyjacielem Lee wcale nie był on, ale... Fred.

A może wcale nie przypomniał sobie tego wtedy, tylko przyszło mu to do głowy dopiero _teraz_... Kiedy nic z tego nie mogło się powtórzyć, bo przecież nie znajdował się tu z Lee, tylko z Harrym, a obecność Harry'ego nie mogła ewokować w George'u podobnych uczuć, ponieważ od niego nie był... Uzależniony. I jeżeli nawet chwilowo tajał pod jego dotykiem, to orgazm oznaczał powrót do tępej, ciężkiej, pulsującej martwoty umysłu pozbawionego ostatniego elementu, jakim markował prawidłowo działający mechanizm.

George chwycił Harry'ego za nadgarstek, powstrzymując jego ruchy. Niemal natychmiast odczuł efekty uboczne tego posunięcia: przyjemność osłabła, zastąpiona przez bolesny skurcz wewnątrz oskrzeli. Harry uniósł brwi, jakby zdziwiony obrotem sprawy. Nie wykazał jednak żadnych oznak wskazujących na to, aby się zorientował, że ledwo uniknął świadkowania totalnej kompromitacji, jaką z pewnością byłoby dopuszczenie się ze strony George'a zbyt... wylewnej... emocjonalności.

– Nie ograniczajmy się – rzekł George. Zignorował szczypiący nalot powlekający jego oczy i z ogromnym wysiłkiem uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, doznając ulgi, że mu się to udaje. – Do rozrywek dla ludzi bez wyobraźni.

Zabrzmiał dziarsko i pewnie. Lee rozgryzłby go od razu, podobnie jak Fred oraz – co dosyć przykre – Charlie i połowa rodziny, ponieważ George nie był ani tak sprytny, ani intrygujący, jak by chciał. Mimo to wątpił, by Harry potrafił połapać się w zgrywie. Harry należał akurat do tych znajomych, którzy gładko je łykali. Miało to ewidentny wpływ na sympatię, jaką George do niego żywił – w jego towarzystwie wydawał się sobie ciekawszy i bardziej zabawny niż w rzeczywistości.

Harry oparł się na jednym ramieniu, wzruszając drugim.

– Liczę na twoją kreatywność – powiedział.

– I oferujesz współpracę? – poddał George, ośmielony jego nieskrępowaniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

– Zależy od oferty.

George odepchnął go lekko, podnosząc się.

– Chodź – powiedział, po czym mocno złapał chłopaka za łokieć – jakby próbował pomóc mu wstać po upadku – i jego także podciągnął do siadu klęcznego.

Tak naprawdę miał na myśli: "podnieś się i odwróć", ale żywił wątpliwości, czy Harry na to pójdzie. Nie chcąc narażać się na śmieszność odmowy, zapytał asekuracyjnie:

– Co powiesz na to, żeby się pozbyć oficjalnej garderoby?

Swojej – nieszczególnie galowej – był już w dużej mierze pozbawiony od początku spotkania, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, nadal w pełni odzianego: od krawata po ohydne skarpetki, z wyłączeniem jedynie okularów.

– Powiem, że mogę na to przystać – odrzekł Harry spokojnie. Sprawnie odpiął pasek, czemu towarzyszyło wyraźne szczęknięcie metalowej klamry, nie zmieniając przy tym pozycji ani nie spuszczając wzroku. To wprawiło George'a w lekką paranoję. Zaczął podejrzewać, że jeżeli Harry będzie wpatrywał się w niego odpowiednio długo, to niechybnie przejrzy go na wylot: a możliwość ciągnięcia... przedsięwzięcia... nie z pozycji siły – lub chociaż rywalizacji o nią – ale słabości po prostu nie istniała.

Uciekł więc spojrzeniem niżej, co było o tyle usprawiedliwione, że Harry właśnie zsunął spodnie do połowy bladych ud... razem z bokserkami. George dostrzegł prążkowany materiał wywrócony szwem na zewnątrz, lecz zanim rozważył kwestię zamiłowania Harry'ego do fatalnych kompozycji kolorystyczno-geometrycznych, chłopak przeniósł ciężar ciała na pośladki, krzyżując nogi w łydkach i rozszerzając w kolanach. Przeciągnął przez nie spodnie, a następnie kolejno przecisnął stopy przez nogawki, w tak bezceremonialnej pozie, że George bardzo klarownie zobaczył różowawy penis, w niepełnym wzwodzie wystający spomiędzy ciemnych włosów łonowych, i włóknistą, ciążącą w przeciwną stronę mosznę.

Przełknął ślinę z pewnym trudem.

– Koszulą się nie kłopocz – rzucił pośpiesznie, mimo że kiedy Harry skopał zmięte spodnie z łóżka i z powrotem przyklęknął, nieco zasłoniła widok. – Wyglądasz... – zaczął z dziwnie pozbawionym szacunku uznaniem i urwał, nie mając pomysłu na to, jak zamienić "wyglądasz jak materiał masturbacyjny na długie miesiące" w eufemizm.

Testowanie granic Harry'ego – zresztą, cóż, przy jego dość oczywistym już przyzwoleniu – mogło wzbudzać podekscytowanie, ale na ten moment George nie chciał ryzykować, że czymś go zrazi i pozbawi się szansy na kontynuację... Nie chciał także zaprezentować się jako żałosny onanista, więc obrał strategię, która wydawałaby się jeszcze bardziej zuchwała, gdyby nie była zwyczajnie zachowawcza.

Wepchnął ręce pod wymiętą koszulę i przeciągnął po kanciastych biodrach. Biały materiał opadł mu na wierzch dłoni i podsunął do góry, odsłaniając brzuch Harry'ego – czego George nie widział, tylko czuł, bo pozycja, jaką przyjęli nie sprzyjała oglądaniu, wysoce poręcznie ograniczając pole widzenia do fragmentarycznych wycinków ciała. George'owi akurat trafiła się szyja, więc zamknąwszy oczy przywarł do niej wargami na parę sekund i skierował się w dół po wypukłości żyły, którą wyczuwał pod językiem.

Rozpiął trzy albo cztery guziki – mocując się z nimi dłużej, niżby pragnął – i odcisnął kilka pośpiesznych, zdawkowych pocałunków na klatce piersiowej, obsypanej czerwonawym rzucikiem podekscytowania czy może jakiejś alergii. Miękkie włoski łaskotały go przy tym w brodę; sensacja niemile go zdziwiła w kontraście do doznań, od których naprawdę powinien zacząć się odzwyczajać... więc powstrzymał w zarodku porównanie, z uporem zmierzając do bardzo konkretnego celu.

Naparł na Harry'ego, tak że sam leżał teraz na brzuchu, wsparty o przedramiona, Harry zaś na boku: George znalazł się dokładnie na wysokości jego sterczącego spod podwiniętej koszuli penisa. Gdyby tylko nieznacznie przycisnął blade biodro i przewrócił chłopaka na plecy, mógłby uzyskać nieskrępowany dostęp do pulsującego organu... jednak dobrowolnie z tego zrezygnował, by zrobić coś dokładnie odwrotnego.

Skłonienie Harry'ego do przyjęcia pozycji kolankowo-łokciowej okazało się tak łatwe, że George nie wiedział, czy chłopak tak szybko zrozumiał jego intencje, czy też sądził, że podporządkowuje go własnemu życzeniu. Grunt, że w końcu George ulokował się pomiędzy jego łydkami, przed pośladkami – które rozłączyły się zupełnie, ukazując George'owi swą wewnętrzną, porośniętą drobnymi włoskami część oraz napięty fragment ciemniejszej skóry: skupienia pomarszczonych linii wiodących w wąskie zagłębienie.

Dopiero tu się zawahał.

– Mogę...? – zapytał, przybliżając twarz do szczeliny i dmuchając weń.

Harry zaśmiał się w poduszkę, w dość dobroduszny sposób, po czym sięgnął w tył i bezwstydne złapał się za tyłek, rozciągając skórę.

– Zapraszam.

George jęknął głośno i wziął głęboki oddech. Poczuł, jak jego pierś przepełnia się nieadekwatną ulgą, jakby spływająca do penisa krew jednocześnie oczyszczała i chłodziła umysł; jakby zgubił, a potem znalazł coś, w poszukiwaniu czego miotał się przez godziny; uczucie tak samo przemożne jak bezsensowne.

– Boże... – wydusił. Głos mu się trząsł, ręce pokryły gęsią skórką i właśnie użył odzywki przejętej od Lee, ale żadną z tych rzeczy się nie przejął, bo umysł miał spokojny.

Sięgnął na szafkę nocną, gdzie leżała butelka whisky i – uznawszy, że w najbliższym czasie zdolność koordynacji myśli się nie przyda – pociągnął z gwinta kilka łyków palącego płynu.

A później obrócił się na plecy, chwycił Harry'ego za uda – prowokując go do zaskoczonego, zduszonego okrzyku – i wsunął pod niego, aż drgający członek obił mu się o nos.

– Dalej – zachęcił. – Nie bądź nieśmiały. – I nadział się otwartymi ustami na pulsujący organ.

Był gorący, słony i wilgotny od potu. A także o jakieś... dwadzieścia procent... łatwiejszy do pomieszczenia w jamie ustnej niż George się przyzwyczaił, ale i tak całkiem skutecznie ją zapychał, co wespół z nową dawką alkoholu czyniło myślenie na tyle trudne, że George czuł się wygodnie zobligowany do porzucenia wszelkich refleksji.

Jakiś czas zajęło, zanim udało mu się zmotywować Harry'ego do pchnięć bardziej zdecydowanych niż początkowe, słabe i niepewne. Dopiero wtedy opuścił ręce, którymi do tej pory przytrzymywał pośladki Harry'ego, nadając rytm jego ruchom. Zamknął oczy i zdał się na inwencję drugiego chłopaka, licząc na to, że spotka się z jego zrozumieniem. Wkrótce bezlitosne pchnięcia rozciągnęły mu wargi do granic możliwości i pobudziły krtań do wydawania nieskoordynowanych, bulgoczących dźwięków.

I kiedy tak leżał, przyjmując dźgnięcia w gardło, dławiąc się, charcząc i pozwalając łzom wysiłku swobodnie wyciekać z oczu, przypomniały mu się – choć miał przecież nie myśleć – słowa Charliego:

"Może teraz tego nie widzisz, ale zaufaj mi, że w końcu wyjdzie ci to na dobre".

Ogarnęła go pokusa, żeby się roześmiać, bo wydało mu bardzo się zabawne, że faktycznie – wtedy tego nie widział, ale rozstanie z Lee otworzyło mu drogę do życiowego osiągnięcia... jakim było zmieszczenie w ustach chuja Harry'ego Pottera w całej, lecz z pewnością mniej niż dwudziestocentymetrowej, okazałości. A że nadal oblepiał ten okaz ustami, to zamiast śmiechu potoczyły się z nich bąbelki śliny i George się zakrztusił. Musiał się więc w trybie przyspieszonym wygrzebać spod ciała Harry'ego i zaczerpnąć oddechu.

– Czekaj... – sprzeciwił się Harry z urazą, jakby z rozpędu.

Ale George miał dosyć. Skronie piekły go od schnących łez, rozorane wargi szczypały od otarć, po brodzie ściekała pienista mieszanka śliny i płynu ejakulacyjnego, włosy pokryły się tłustym potem. Wreszcie – pierwszy raz od wielu, wielu miesięcy – był całkowicie przekonany, że nie ma żadnego sensu się wysilać, żeby pozować na bardziej hardego niż był. Osiągnął stan, w którym wyglądał na równie zdezelowanego, wycieńczonego i zgnębionego jak się czuł. I było za późno, aby mógł temu zapobiec; nie było niczego, co mógł zrobić, żeby to odwrócić; co znaczyło także, że nic więcej nie musi robić.

Pod wpływem zdumiewającej kombinacji uczuć – wśród których prym wiodły gorzka satysfakcja, wdzięczność i... litość – przewrócił Harry'ego na plecy, a sam wpełznął między jego nogi, przygważdżając go do materaca, a siebie przyciskając do jego spoconego ciała. Miał ochotę mu podziękować albo go pocałować, ale jakoś nic z tego nie wydawało się ani stosowne ani sensowne. Przyparł brzuch do twardego, śliskiego członka i na chwilę zaniemówił, przetrząsając ociężały umysł w poszukiwaniu sposobu, jakim mógłby wyrazić przybierającą na sile wdzięczność za... wymierne w skutkach... użyczanie mu ciała.

Już sądził, że nie znajdzie odpowiedniej metody, kiedy w końcu go olśniło. Pociągnął za zwieszający się z szyi Harry'ego krawat, rozluźnił splot i przepuścił dłuższy koniec materiału przez poluzowany supeł, ostatecznie wyplątując chłopaka z barw Gryffindoru. Zmiędlił krawat w dłoni i przytknął usta do małego ucha.

– Przerżnę cię tak... – wydyszał w iluminacji, wrzucając tkaninę w szparę pomiędzy łóżkiem a ścianą. – Że zapomnisz, jak się nazywasz.

Najpierw ciało Harry'ego wyprężyło się i usztywniło, a z jego ust wydobył się dziwaczny, rzężący odgłos – jęk człowieka pozbawionego hamulców albo doszczętnie odartego z pozorów.

Potem George usłyszał:

– Trzymam cię za słowo.

* * *

Czasem, by pewne kwestie zostawić za sobą i ruszyć do przodu, wystarczy znaleźć właściwą puentę.

Niestety, George nie należał do szczęśliwców biegłych w owej sztuce.

Obudził go łomot.

Był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju pobudek – w końcu specjalizował się w hałaśliwych eksperymentach, które nierzadko zaczynały żyć własnym życiem – więc owinął się ciaśniej kołdrą, jeszcze ciaśniej zacisnął powieki i postanowił ignorować rumor tak długo, jak tylko będzie mógł, a później pozwolić Fredowi zająć się likwidacją jego źródła. Przez długie, dobroczynne dwie sekundy jego organizm szykował się do zapadnięcia w krzepiącą drzemkę... po chwili jednak ogarnęło go bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, które miało wiele wspólnego z Fredem i dziwnie nie chcącymi odejść w nieszkodliwą przeszłość wydarzeniami ostatniego roku. Następnie poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ przypomniał sobie, że na dużo bardziej wyrozumiałą podporę w osobie Lee także nie ma już co liczyć, bo przecież Lee też już nie było...

Wszystko zaczęło się od nowa.

Poza tym, że kiedy George przewrócił się na drugi bok i otworzył oczy, wcale nie trafił wzrokiem w pustą przestrzeń po prawej stronie swojego łóżka... bo leżał w łóżku Freda, a obok niego leżał wciąż śpiący, rozczochrany Harry Potter, odziany skąpo w okropnie pomiętą koszulę i nic poza nią.

George'a złapał pusty odruch wymiotny, ale zareagował szybko: wyskoczył z pościeli z zamiarem uciszenia Sowizdrzała, zanim hałas obudzi Harry'ego – liczył na to, że uda mu się utrzymać chłopaka w spoczynku, dopóki nie wymyśli, jak się z nim uporać, gdy zyska pełnię władz umysłowych. W pokoju panowała szarawa ciemność, więc nadział się stopą na pustą butelkę po whisky i prawie stracił równowagę. Butelka potoczyła się po podłodze, a szafka nocna, o którą George wsparł się w akcie desperacji, przesunęła się z głośnym zgrzytem. Powstrzymując przekleństwa, zerknął na Harry'ego z niepokojem, lecz ten nadal spał jak zabity. Szczerze mówiąc, George nie pamiętał, żeby zasypiali. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał była przyjemnie paląca sensacja alkoholu spływającego po gardle – zapewne odpowiedzialna za obecny ból głowy, który zapulsował George'owi w skroniach po zbyt nagłym zerwaniu się z łóżka, wątłość członków i potworne mdłości.

Założył bokserki i, kuśtykając, ruszył do własnego pokoju, jednak w połowie drogi zaradzenie wzrastającym mdłościom okazało się zadaniem pilniejszym niż powstrzymanie roznoszącego się po mieszkaniu harmidru. Stanąwszy w obliczu wyboru, czy zaryzykować powrót Harry'ego do świata żywych, czy wzbogacenie palety kolorów w przedpokoju o odcień wymiotny, skręcił do łazienki i dopadł zlewu.

Przez dłuższy czas szarpały nim suche torsje, co sprawiło mu zaskakujący zawód. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje migdałki – i że nie byłoby to w gruncie rzeczy takie straszne, a w każdym razie nie tak, jak niemożność pozbycia się z organizmu czegokolwiek, co w nim zalegało.

Sfrustrowany, opadł na kolana i wsadził palce w gardło kilkukrotnie, aż w końcu treść żołądka uniosła się, cuchnącym strumieniem przelała przez przełyk, krtań i usta i trafiła we wnętrze sedesu. Kolejny kwadrans George spędził w jego porcelanowym towarzystwie, z bolesną świadomością, że wcale nie jest cynicznym dandysem o swobodnym podejściu do swej powierzchowności, ale zwykłym pozerem, którego _wszystko_ przerosło.

Tulił policzek do zimniej muszli, rzygał raz po raz i żałował, że nie ma silniejszego charakteru, że nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim lepiej; że zohydził sobie Harry'ego; że nie zachował choć resztek godności w obliczu decyzji Lee o odejściu, praktycznie błagając o jej zrewidowanie... że poniósł w tym klęskę; że nie dostał do Lee tego, czego potrzebował, że nie potrafił go o to poprosić – a nawet gdyby potrafił, to nic by to nie dało, bo potrzebował...

Swojego brata.

Żałował nawet tego, że nie może wiecznie trzymać Sowizdrzała w uwięzi, mimo że w ostatnim czasie sowa działała mu na nerwy jak nigdy wcześniej.

Miał cichą nadzieję, że po zwróceniu naturze zawartości żołądka zrobi mu się lepiej, ale jakoś wcale mu się nie zrobiło. Nadal miał wrażenie, że nie da rady, po prostu więcej nie zniesie... niczego.

Podniósł się z klęczek i wyszedł do przedpokoju. Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do ciemności, dostrzegł więc, że drzwi do pokoju Freda są zamknięte – co znaczyło, że Harry albo nadal znajdował się w środku, albo zszedł już na dół lub nawet w ogóle wyszedł z mieszkania.

George uchylił drzwi do drugiego pokoju. Było tu nieco jaśniej – nieosłonięte okna wpuszczały szare światło bardzo wczesnego poranka. George obtarł nadgarstkiem zwisający mu z brody farfocel rzygowin i podszedł do Sowizdrzała, który na jego widok wydał z siebie wściekły pisk.

– Cicho – syknął. Nie miał różdżki, by położyć kres gniewnemu pohukiwaniu za pomocą magii, więc włożył palce między miedziane pręty i szybko zluzował mechanizm zamykający klatkę, nim Sowizdrzał zdołał pokłuć go dziobem. – Wypuszczam cię, OK? – Sowa przekrzywiła głowę i zamilkła, jakby wykalkulowała, że będzie to najrozsądniejszy ruch z jej strony. – Zaraz cię wypuszczę, tylko łaskawie zamknij się na moment... Muszę tylko...

Rozejrzał się naokoło w poszukiwaniu pergaminu – wkrótce zlokalizował go pod nogą fotela. Sowizdrzał również rozglądnął się na boki w podejrzliwy sposób i ostrożnie opuścił klatkę, podczas gdy George usiadł na ziemi po turecku i, wykorzystując wszelkie umiejętności epistolarne, jakie kiedykolwiek posiadł, napisał:

 _Ufam, że przez wzgląd na łączące nas niegdyś bardziej zażyłe stosunki, zechcesz spuścić zasłonę milczenia na ciągnące się między nami nieporozumienie i odwiedzisz mnie dzisiaj wieczorem._

 _Dochodzę do wniosku, że istnieje niejaka możliwość, że sfiksowałem. Istnieje także możliwość, że potrzebuję pomocy._

 _Świadomy swego plugawego zachowania przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu,_

 _(oraz wielokrotnie wcześniej),_

 _żywiący nadzieję, że do zobaczenia,_

 _George_

Ledwie skończył, usłyszał ruch w przedpokoju oraz dudnienie na schodach. A gdy już odetchnął z ulgą i uznał, że Harry postanowił opuścić _Dowcipy_ bez pożegnania, stopnie powtórnie zaskrzypiały pod opieszałymi krokami.

George pośpiesznie otworzył okno i podsunął sowie zwinięty świstek papieru pod dziób.

– Leć do Lee – mruknął, kiedy Harry zapukał słabo w drewnianą framugę. – A to... zanieś po drodze Charliemu.

KONIEC

Londyn, marzec 2016

 **Więc tak to wygląda – czyli w miarę tak, jak wyglądać miało – i to by było na tyle.**

 **Dziękuję Kakashiemu za szczerą i żarliwą sympatię do początków opowiadania, która pomogła utrzymać mi motywację do jego skończenia, dziękuję Albus za znalezienie czasu na lekturę i poprawki, dziękuję M. oraz wszystkim, którzy dotarli do końca tego niezbyt przystępnego tekstu, o ile jacyś wytrwalcy się w ogóle ostali, bo na razie po liczbie komentarzy domniemuję, że mało kto zaczął, ale niech wisi na pamiątkę ;)**

Podkład muzyczny: Noah and The Whale - Stranger


End file.
